


L'ombre d'une belle fleur

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [109]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And James doesn't want, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically the story of how James became Sherlock Holmes instead of playing for the Bayern, Bayern team trying to help Niko and James, Bottom Niko, Chapter Monday and Friday, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, FC Bayern München, Heavy Angst, Hurt James Rodriguez, Hurt Niko Kovac, Hurt Robert Kovac, I wasn't that Nice with Niko in that one and I'm a bit sorry about that, James & Niko could have been a thing, James is in love, Javi & James are the Best duo of the team, Javi is so cute, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Near Death, Niko first always, Niko suffers a lot and I'm not even sorry, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not for Lfc, Pep wants to seduce Niko, Poor Niko, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective James Rodriguez, Protective Robert Kovac, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rob is also Hurt, Sandro is still here because I like him, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Thiago loves him, Thomas trying to be a good friend, Violence, a lot of suffering, i'm too tired and i'm sorry for saying the facts above, just look at the beginning of the season, new season, plus tard stp, they loved each other in july and then they both did shit, well Dortmund i hope you're suffering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Ce n'est qu'un jeu.'' James avait proposé cette idée après avoir vu l'état de son entraîneur, bien évidemment beaucoup de réactions avaient suivies, mais personne ne l'avait contredit devant les preuves qu'il affichait.





	1. Chapitre 1 : La douloureuse solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Souffrons ensemble, j'sais pas quand je vais poster les autres chapitres, j'ai pas encore fini la fic il me reste 3 chapitres à écrire et le dernier j'ai besoin du résultat du match retour contre liverpool

L'ombre d'une belle fleur : Chapitre 1: La douloureuse solitude

 

Niko pensait qu’il était le dernier restant dans le stade du Bayern, Rob et les joueurs étaient retournés chez eux, ainsi que le reste du staff, mais lorsque qu’il allait prendre ses affaires pour rentrer à son tour chez lui, une main se posa sur sa bouche pendant que d’autres inspectaient son corps avec hargne et malice. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de paniquer rapidement, mais ce n’était pas non plus très souvent qu’il se faisait agresser à l’Allianz Arena, alors il tenta de se débattre, totalement vainement en vue de l’infériorité numérique distincte. Niko ne savait pas combien ils étaient, ni pourquoi ils s’en prenaient à lui, ou pourquoi ils étaient autant alors qu’il était tout seul, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser ces personnes faire de mal à ses joueurs ou à son frère ou même à Hasan. Il fut emmené dans les vestiaires, et lourdement jeté sur le carrelage, sa tête évitant de peu un banc, il n’avait jamais été très attiré par le combat dans sa vie et ça se voyait sûrement à cause des tremblements qui parcouraient ses poings alors qu’il se relevait en s’appuyant sur le même banc qui avait failli le tuer. Niko savait qu’il avait toujours eu beaucoup de détracteur, que ce soit en tant que joueur ou entraineur, mais il n’avait jamais imaginé que de telles personnalités viendraient lui en tenir rigueur, qui plus est, au QG (par excellence) du Bayern.

 

Il n’y avait pas toute l’équipe de Liverpool mais presque, même Jürgen était présent, Niko n’aurait jamais cru un jour qu’ils feraient le voyage depuis l’Angleterre pour lui écraser la tête dans les vestiaires. Avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour essayer de détendre l’atmosphère, il se retrouva la tête violemment comprimée sur le sol, une main lui empêchant de la bouger alors que le reste de son corps était maintenu de la même manière, ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui. Était-ce la peur du huitième qui les faisait agir de telles sortes ? Niko ne savait pas, mais il ne comptait pas rester impuissant pendant qu’on lui faisait du mal « chez lui », alors il grogna avant de mordre la main d’un des joueurs qui essayait de s’attaquer à son visage, il n’avait pas été le capitaine de la Croatie pour rien. Cependant à chaque action sa conséquence, Niko se retrouva à quatre pattes, ses cheveux tirés par Virgil Van Dijk qui le regardait d’un air mauvais et presque pervers, non, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour lui alors que des doigts avaient agrippés ses hanches et commençaient à le défaire de son pantalon.

 

S’il n’avait pas malgré tout encore de la confiance en lui, il serait déjà en train de pleurer pour que tout s’arrête, mais Niko avait 47 ans et ne pouvait pas se réduire à ce point, surtout pas lorsqu’il savait de toute façon que ce serait inutile, car Liverpool ne semblait décidé à le laisser fuir, pas après tout ce qu’il avait vu et subi, il devait réfléchir vite et ne pas penser à autre chose, sa survie en dépendait peut-être. Avant de pouvoir penser plus, Niko se retrouva les jambes nues, pendant que son haut lui était arraché, malgré ce qu’il avait pensé plus tôt, la seule chose qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser et de se répéter était qu’il était fichu, qu’il allait se faire violer dans les vestiaires de son club tout en n’ayant rien à faire à part subir et éviter de pleurer de peur devant ses agresseurs. Maintenant qu’il était nu et à genoux, que pouvait-il faire ? Prier ? Appeler inutilement à l’aide ? La seule option convenable qui lui venait était d’affronter son sort tout en se préservant le maximum possible.

 

« On dirait bien que nous avons là un beau spécimen. » C’était Jürgen qui venait de parler, Niko l’avait senti très peu loin de lui, l’épiant comme un vautour surveillerait sa proie

« Le plus beau depuis un moment, on dirait bien qu’on se retrouve enfin, _coach_. » Dejan… Il l’avait vu grandir, l’avait conseillé, l’avait pris dans ses bras, comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver dans cette situation ?

« Lovren. Tais-toi et commence. » Van Dijk s’exclama, avant que Niko puisse se demander de quoi il parlait, le néerlandais enfonça sa bite dans sa bouche, l’étouffant presque et lui faisant regretter d’avoir accepté ce poste d’entraineur au Bayern

« Du calme Virgil, on a toute la nuit pour s’amuser avec lui, tu sais bien que les croates sont endurants. » Dejan répondit avec amusement, lui glaçant le sang par la même occasion, il allait passer toute la nuit entre leurs mains, probablement maltraité et insulté pendant des heures, non, ça devait être un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Niko n’avait jamais rien fait de mal alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il violé ici ?

« Mon petit Niko, tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi nous te faisons subir ça, pourquoi toi sur toutes les personnalités du football, eh bien, en fait ç’aurait pu tomber sur ton petit frère, mais il n’y aurait pas eu d’avantages pour Liverpool, le Bayern et toi auraient seulement été plus rageux de vaincre contre nous ; alors que si nous attaquons directement la tête du club, le corps tombera. Vois-tu, tu es bel homme, mais tu es aussi seul sans ton groupe, il ne nous a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver un plan d’attaque, certes tu es malin, mais tu es juste Niko sans le reste de ton attirail d’entraineur. Tu restes faible Niko Kovac, tu es le point faible du Bayern, la raison de sa chute, même ici tu ne restes qu’un pion dans notre jeu. Tu n’es personne. » Niko ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, rien penser, il n’était plus là. Comme l’avait énoncé Jürgen, il n’était personne, personne pour être secouru, personne pour recevoir l’attention de quelqu’un… Lorsque Dejan le pénétra, il ne resta plus rien de lui, il n’était qu’un corps sans âme qui cherchait désespérément à se sauver de sa situation, ses larmes dévorant la surface de ses joues alors qu’il s’étouffait sur la bite de Van Dijk

« Ah ! Et si tu penses que tu peux tenter quelque chose pour t’enfuir, repense à ton petit frère, comment s’appelle-t-il déjà ? Robert ? N’oublie pas qu’il est tout autant en danger que toi, comme tous tes joueurs et ton staff. Imagine être responsable des dépressions dues à une violence physique sexuelle des petits Müller, Tolisso, ou bien même le petit James qui voudrait jouer de temps en temps. Tout ça repose sur toi Niko, tu peux tous les sauver. »

 

Niko ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne pouvait qu'être la chose de ces hommes, un pauvre sir perdu dans une vie qu'il ne maîtrisait plus depuis son arrivée à Munich en juillet. Non, il ne voulait pas être ici et vivre autant, Niko voulait juste être auprès de son frère pour être sûr qu'il était en sécurité. Il sentit Dejan grogner derrière lui avant d'éjaculer dans son trou, Niko pouvait sentir du sperme et du sang couler sur ses cuisses quand Lovren se retira de son corps sans prendre ne serait-ce qu'une précaution par rapport à sa santé. Et sans grande surprise, juste après Dejan, ce fut au tour de Van Dijk de venir dans sa bouche (sachant déjà les répercussions qu'il aurait pu avoir, Niko préféra avaler plutôt que d'être frappé et forcé à lécher le sol), sa gorge lui brûlait et ses lèvres étaient déjà abîmées par la brutalité du néerlandais. Sans personne pour le maintenir dans sa position, Niko s'écroula sur le carrelage du vestiaire, son corps tremblant faiblement, une voix lui répétait dans son esprit de penser à ceux qu'il aimait pour ne pas souffrir, mais à force de se souvenir des bons moments qu'il avait passé dans tous les clubs où il avait joué et entraîné, repensé à son enfance en Allemagne, à l'équipe de Croatie, à Robert et Hasan, à Frankfurt, il devait forcément se souvenir de Jürgen qu'il avait appelé « mon ami », à Dejan qu'il avait convoqué tout jeune en équipe nationale... Il en souffrait encore plus. Et ce qui le désolait davantage était de savoir qu'il avait été trahi depuis tout ce temps, que ça n'affectait pas ceux qui lui faisait mal. Niko ne pouvait que pleurer dans les vestiaires de son club et prier pour que ses proches soient en sécurité.

 

« Une telle pute entre nos mains, prête à se faire baiser et à nous sucer, vive la Croatie ! » C’était peut-être la voix de Fabinho, Niko n’avait pas envie de savoir qui l’avait insulté de toute façon

« Une si belle bouche taillée pour nous faire des pipes, et un cul parfait pour accueillir nos bites, définitivement le meilleur entraineur pour le Bayern. Je suis sûr que ses joueurs ont déjà profité de lui à plusieurs reprises. » Shaqiri (s’il se souvenait bien) s’exclama en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre, l’envoyant contre un mur, sa tête sonnante et une gerbe de sang échappant à la barrière de ses lèvres, son calvaire était si loin d’être terminé…

« Messieurs, il est tout à vous maintenant ! Profitez bien de votre nuit, car vous ne trouverez plus jamais une si bonne prostituée. » Klopp rit en venant lui tapoter la joue, sûrement pour vérifier qu’ils n’allaient pas violer une personne inconsciente (bien que Niko aurait préféré), mais pour lui, Niko se sentait déjà parti

 

Des bras le prirent (il avait espéré si fort que ce soit Rob ou n’importe qui d’autre pour le sortir de sa situation, mais ça faisait des années qu’il ne croyait plus aux miracles), leur chaleur contrastait totalement avec le froid du sol et de l’hiver, Niko se serait presque senti bien s’il n’était pas juste après retombé sur un banc encore plus froid qu’avant, son dos heurtant violemment le bois, un cri de douleur horrible fuyant sa gorge. À partir de ce moment-là, Niko préféra garder les yeux fermés pour ne plus voir tout le plaisir que ressentait Liverpool face à sa détresse, il devait rester humain, vivant, ne pas céder face à la déshumanisation que ses agresseurs essayaient de lui faire avaler. Ses bras furent attachés au-dessus de sa tête à l’une des planches du banc, même malgré son état, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer. À tour de rôle, ses jambes furent posées sur les épaules des joueurs de Liverpool, qui le pénétraient sans répit et comme plus tôt, sans prendre soin de sa propre santé. Ses fesses devaient être écarlate à cause de toutes les poussées qu’ils exerçaient dans son corps et de toutes les claques qu’ils lui donnaient pour qu’il s’ouvre plus.

 

Après ce qu’il lui semblait la dixième pénétration de la nuit, Niko entendit un cri profond et triste résonner dans ses oreilles, il ne comprit qu’après avoir senti sa gorge se rompre que c’était lui qui l’avait poussé, même s’il ne pouvait pas voir l’état de son corps, Niko savait que beaucoup de sang et de sperme s’échappaient de son trou pour se répandre sur le banc et couler sur le sol, mais ça lui était égal maintenant, son corps était complétement détruit par l’abus physique dont il souffrait. Il pensait avoir affronter le pire quand les joueurs avaient tous abusé de lui, mais Jürgen était définitivement le pire, le plus violent avec lui, il poussait encore plus loin que n’importe qui et était de loin le moins aimable avec son corps, griffant sa peau et déchirant ce qui était autrefois son corps. Mais Jürgen restait celui qui lui avait autorisé l'orgasme... Niko avait honte d'avoir eu un minimum de plaisir lors de cet horrible moment, d'avoir eu un orgasme grâce à des violeurs. Il avait l'espoir que tout était fini, mais Liverpool commença à le frapper à maintes reprises, égratignant chaque centimètre de son corps, le faisant saigner, sa peau était plus que rouge et il ne pouvait pas même trembler sans souffrir. Mais la pire chose arriva quand il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit le sourire perfide de Klopp, qui le regardait comme on regardait l'ultime perdant d'un événement, un sale sourire était sur son visage et Niko ne pouvait qu'avoir peur pour la suite.

 

''Il semblerait que la nuit soit finie, mon cher Niko, je pense que nous pouvons nous dire à février pour les huitièmes, et merci pour ces fantastiques instants.''

 

Niko aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, gémir où grogner, mais quand Jürgen écrasa son pied sur sa tête, Niko ne put que crier de douleur, Klopp avait totalement explosé ses yeux, il devait y avoir du sang dans son regard car il n'arrivait plus à voir correctement, rien que de les ouvrir il souffrait autant que lorsqu'il essayait de bouger. De ce qu’il pouvait encore sentir malgré son corps plus que mal en point, il était porté par l’un des joueurs de Liverpool pendant quelques minutes avant d’être lourdement laissé tomber dans la neige, Niko pensa rapidement que l’un de ses os devait s’être encore plus abîmé à cause de cette chute. Il entendit les joueurs et Jürgen parler avant de partir, le laissant seul et terriblement blessé dans la neige bavaroise, plus rien ne pouvait l’aider, il mourrait probablement cette nuit, couvert de sang et de sperme, soit de ses blessures soit d’hypothermie, et Niko avait peur.

 

Il n’avait pas peur de mourir, non, il avait peur d’accepter qu’il _voulait_ mourir.

 

 

 

Fin du chapitre 1 de L'ombre d'une belle fleur

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                     


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ligne franchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'suis crevée, je déteste vraiment le principe du deuil… J'ai plein de douleurs qui me lancent aussi, ptain ça me saoule

Chapitre 2 : Ligne franchie

 

Robert n’avait pas eu le temps la veille de rentrer avec Niko, il avait dû s’occuper de tant de choses pour le club avec Hasan pendant que son frère devait aussi gérer de son côté plein d’autres obligations, leur nuit avait été vraiment courte quand il y repensait, même pour Brazzo. Alors retourner au stade le matin avait été plutôt compliqué, surtout que c’était rare que Niko ne lui ait pas demandé d’aller le chercher, Rob arrivait généralement avant les joueurs, et ça leur permettait à Niko et lui de mieux préparer les entrainements. Aujourd’hui ne devait normalement pas faire exception à la règle, mais soit c’était lui qui était en retard, soit les joueurs s’étaient tous passés le mot pour être en avance, et bizarrement Niko n’était pas là pour lui faire part de son avis, donc Robert commençait à s’inquiéter. Même si son grand-frère lui répétait souvent qu’il finirait un jour entraineur, Rob ne voulait pas le croire, pas quand il paniquait à prendre les rênes du groupe de joueurs pour juste les guider vers les vestiaires.

 

Rob ne savait pas si c’était lui, mais il trouvait l’atmosphère de plus en plus étrange quand il entendit les garçons derrière lui parler d’un message qu’ils auraient tous reçu à la même heure leur disant de venir plus tôt à l’entrainement pour ne pas être dupés par la situation. Robert ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il commençait vraiment à avoir peur quand il vit le portable de Niko caché derrière un banc, un peu de ce qui semblait être du sang dessus. Il avait vraiment peur. Son grand-frère était probablement en danger mais il ne pouvait pas l’annoncer à l’équipe tant qu’il n’était sûr de rien, mais entre le téléphone, cette histoire de message et la disparition de Niko des radars depuis hier soir, Rob ne pouvait qu’avoir des frissons nageant dans son dos. James lui tapota l’épaule, il rangea rapidement le portable dans sa poche et écouta le colombien qui lui demandait où était Niko, Rob ne pouvait pas leur répondre plus qu’il ne savait pas et qu’il n’avait pas de nouvelle, James sembla inquiet le temps d’un clignement d’œil avant d’hocher la tête et de le remercier.

 

Pour garder un minimum d’avance, Robert se dirigea le premier vers le terrain du stade, ils étaient censés affronter Hoffenheim le soir même, mais si Niko manquait à l’appel, il craignait que le match devrait être décalé à plus tard, Rob n’était absolument pas prêt pour devenir entraineur, même le temps d’un match. Arrivé à proximité du terrain, il pouvait voir la neige recouvrant toute la pelouse, il avait beaucoup neigé cette nuit selon la météo et il n’avait aucun doute pour le croire. En plissant des yeux, Robert pouvait un tas de neige plus conséquent à quelques mètres de la ligne de touche, ça ne l’aurait normalement pas fait tiquer, mais ses frissons réapparurent quand il cru voir une main ressortir du tas. La bile remonta dans sa gorge et Robert courut dans la neige pour vérifier, et malheureusement pour lui qui espérer qu’il n’avait fait que rêver, c’était bien vrai. Il se figea sur place quelques secondes, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage hébété, avant de repenser à Niko. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas Niko dans la neige, pour que ce soit une immense blague, cependant quand il prit la main dans la sienne pour sortir la personne de là, il ne put que constater avec effroi que c’était bien son frère sous ce tas, complétement gelé.

 

Robert ne perdit pas de temps à paniquer, il retira sa veste pour la placer autour de Niko, plein de questions passaient dans sa tête au même moment, pourquoi son frère se retrouvait ici, totalement nu et couvert de sang séché, qui lui avait fait ça, etc… Rob vérifia que son frère respirait encore, sa respiration était très faible et il aurait pu croire que Niko était parti, mais son grand-frère était un battant, il ne l’avait jamais vu abandonner, pas même quand c’était déjà perdu, alors Niko ne mourrait pas aujourd’hui, pas quand il pouvait l’aider et le sauver. Il entendit des chuchotements derrière lui, les joueurs devaient se poser des questions sur ce qu’il faisait dans la neige, c’était trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon, Rob devait amener Niko à l’infirmerie pour le soigner et le mettre au chaud. Hasan était arrivé, quand Robert se releva en tenant Niko dans ses bras, il lui sembla que ce fut le premier à réagir en détournant le regard avant de venir le rejoindre, le visage miné par la peur et un semblant de colère. Après ce fut au tour de l’équipe de s’exprimer, Thomas se réfugiant dans les bras de Manuel, Corentin serrant ses dents comme plein d’autres, Arjen et Frank retenant Joshua et Alphonso de les rejoindre dans la neige, David et Niklas plaçant leur main sur leur bouche, et James serrant ses poings avec rage.

 

« Robert, que… Niko ? » Hasan bégaya en regardant la pâleur de son frère

« Il respire, mais il faut que je l’emmène à l’infirmerie, il est plus qu’en état de choc. » Rob n’avait pas de temps à perdre, la vie de son frère était en jeu

 

C’était finalement peut-être aujourd’hui qu’il se lançait dans le management, comme Niko lui avait dit, Rob ne savait pas, l’équipe était censée jouer ce soir et personne à part lui ne savait comment penser son frère, alors il allait devoir devenir entraineur malgré lui le temps d’un match. Mais d’abord, il allait s’assurer de la survie de son grand-frère avant de penser à la Bundesliga. Voir Niko dans cet état lui retournait le cœur, il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça, Robert voulait rester au plus près de lui, alors il s’était posé sur une chaise juste à côté du lit de son frère, Hasan était près de lui, sur une autre chaise, essayant de le rassurer comme il le pouvait vu les circonstances. L’infirmier les avait acceptés par dépit selon lui, et avait ensuite recalé les joueurs, Rob leur avait donné la consigne de rester en sécurité dans le vestiaire et de s’étirer, même s’il savait déjà qu’ils n’allaient pas le faire. Le médecin lui avait dit que Niko était stable et qu’il allait rester endormi plusieurs jours, son hypothermie était plutôt grave, ses blessures allaient mettre du temps à cicatriser et ses lésions sexuelles prendraient autant de temps pour disparaitre.

 

Quand l’heure du match approcha, Robert laissa le soin à Hasan de surveiller Niko, tout ça devait rester pour le club. Il savait que les médias chercheraient à savoir où était Niko, mais il n’allait pas se résoudre à humilier son frère pour expliquer un match. Comme il l’avait prévu, les joueurs et lui étaient suffisamment perturbés pour qu’ils fassent des erreurs que Niko n’aurait pas faites. Mais au bout de ces 90 minutes d’angoisse, le Bayern finit quand même par gagner grâce à Leon, le jeune homme devait encore progresser mais Rob savait qu’il pouvait devenir un très grand joueur. Lewy avait aussi contribué à leur victoire, Robert n’avait plus rien à prouver selon lui, le polonais était très clairement leur meilleur attaquant. Mais l’heure n’était plus à réfléchir au match ou à leur deuxième place derrière Dortmund, Rob devait retourner auprès de son frère et trouver qui lui avait fait du mal pour le venger.

 

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapitre 3 : Collocation révélatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme gimme gimme the champions league bayern and the pokal and the Bundesliga title

 Chapitre 3 : Collocation révélatrice

 

Thomas ne savait pas s’il devait avoir aussi peur, mais même s’ils avaient gagné aujourd’hui contre Hoffenheim, la situation du club s’aggravait depuis un certain temps. Rob leur avait conseillé de rester groupé et de ne pas trop se séparer pour rester en sécurité, alors il avait décidé d’accueillir toute l’équipe chez lui pour s’assurer que personne n’était en danger. Ses amis avaient apporté matelas et couvertures pour séjourner chez lui sans avoir à dormir par terre, Thomas les remerciait d’ailleurs de ça vu l’urgence du contexte. Manuel était resté toute la journée près de lui pour le rassurer, et ça marchait, son petit ami ne pouvait pas être un meilleur réconfort pour lui en ce moment, surtout quand il revoyait Niko et ce qu’on lui avait fait dans sa mémoire. Il ne savait pas si le Bayern devait annoncer ce qu’il s’était passé dans les médias pour suspendre un temps les matches, spécialement car les huitièmes de finale contre Liverpool arrivaient et ils n’avaient absolument pas la certitude d’avoir un entraineur en pleine forme.

 

« J’espère que Niko va bien… » Javi chuchota en mettant une couverture sur son corps

« Il est coriace, tout va bien se passer, on doit juste y croire. » Thiago passa son bras autour des épaules de Javi pour le rassurer

« Je ne pense pas qu’il suffit d’y croire… » James avait été silencieux toute la journée, c’était surprenant qu’il prenne la parole ce soir

« Que veux-tu dire James ? » Arjen lui demanda en piochant dans sa réserve de schnaps, Thomas pensait qu’ils en avaient tous un peu besoin

« Je ne crois pas que c’est un cas isolé, ça devait être planifié depuis un certain temps : j’y ai réfléchi toute la journée, quel idiot aurait pu savoir que Niko était seul hier ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir où il était d’ailleurs. Pourquoi aurait-il fait disparaitre les vêtements de Niko sans prendre le soin d’emmener avec lui le téléphone ? Non, ce n’était définitivement pas un amateur. C’est un jeu pour celui ou ceux ayant fait ça. » Oh…

« Un jeu ? Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Robert l’interrogea en suivant l’initiative du néerlandais

« Rob a récupéré le portable de Niko, je l’ai vu, les responsables voulaient que ce soit lui qui le trouve, ils voulaient que ce soit le petit frère qui retrouve le grand frère pour abattre encore plus le moral de l’équipe. C’est ce que quelqu’un ayant planifié ferait, je ne sais pas à qui nous avons affaire, mais ils doivent être redoutable. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu’ils seraient plusieurs ? » Joshua s’exclama en plantant ses yeux directement dans ceux de James

« Réfléchissez. Pour faire quelque chose comme ça, agiriez-vous seul ? Même si Niko n’est pas du genre à se battre, il n’est pas faible, alors à moins d’être surpuissant ou champion d’un sport de combat, celui qui a fait cela était accompagné. »

« Et pourquoi dis-tu que c’est un jeu ? » Thomas devait savoir, même s’il n’était pas dans une grande forme pour savoir autant de chose par rapport à l’incident

« Parce que ceci… » James sortit une enveloppe de sa veste, oh encore une fois

« Une enveloppe ? » Rafinha s’exclama en examinant de plus près le papier

« Je l’ai trouvé dans le casier de Rob, il ne l’avait pas vu, mais j’ai vite compris qu’elle ne lui était pas destinée, elle est pour nous, je ne l’ai pas encore ouverte pour qu’on puisse tous y réfléchir. »

« Attends, tu as fouillé dans le casier de Robert ? » David lui demanda

« Je n’avais pas le choix, c’est notre entraineur qui se retrouve dans un lit à l’infirmerie après avoir été abusé et tabassé cette nuit ! Nous nous devons de retrouver qui lui a fait ça, et je le ferais tout seul s’il le faut. » James avait haussé le ton de sa voix avant de se relever

« Attends James ! Nous sommes tout autant concernés que toi, tu dois juste nous laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passe. » Mats attrapa le poignet de James pour le garder à sa place

« Tu veux bien nous la lire ? » Niklas demanda timidement en s’accrochant à l’un de ses cousins

« Ok : Chers joueur du Bayern de Munich, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, votre entraineur a subi ce que nous lui avions préparé, il doit d’ailleurs ne plus être en état de vous diriger. Pour savoir qui lui a fait cela, je vous propose de vous lancer dans notre jeu, les indices seront éparpillés aussi bien dans le passé, dans le présent et dans le futur. Bonne chance, chers munichois, et passez le bonjour de notre part à monsieur Kovac, et à son frère bien évidemment. »

« Les enfoirés… » Leon grogna dans son dos, Thomas ne l’avait jamais vu s’énerver autant

« Il nous faut le portable de Niko. » James n’avait pas perdu ses idées dans la lettre

« Comment le récupérer ? Rob ne va pas nous le donner comme ça ! » Javi avait aussi raison

« Tour de garde, on surveille Niko et on attend d’avoir une occasion pour lui prendre. » Corentin avait l’air d’avoir le même esprit que James

« Bonne idée. On commence demain matin. » Le général James parlait

« Mais attendez, ce n’est pas morale de faire ça, Robert est mort d’inquiétude pour son frère et vous voulez lui enlever quelque chose auquel il tient ? » Jeong murmura timidement

« Désolé Jeong, mais James a raison, on doit retrouver qui a fait du mal au coach. » Alphonso tapota l’épaule du petit en parlant

« Au fait, il n’y a pas d’indice dans le message que nous avons tous reçu ? » Manuel récupérait sa place de capitaine de l’équipe

« Je n’ai rien trouvé, j’espérais que vous pourriez m’aider avec ça. » James avoua en sortant son téléphone de sa poche

« Je vous propose de le relire tous ensemble pour l’avoir en tête. » Sandro proposa en étant lui aussi déjà sur son téléphone, ils finirent tous par faire la même chose

« Donc : Vous ne voulez pas être dupé par vos dirigeants ? Arrivez plus tôt à votre entrainement. Une surprise vous y attendra, sans oublier celles dans la mémoire de vos vestiaires. » Thomas relu le message à haute voix, des frissons parcourant son dos

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu’il faut qu’on vérifie les vidéos de surveillance des vestiaires ? » Thiago demanda au groupe en rangeant son téléphone

« C’est une bonne idée Thiago, nous avons donc ça aussi à faire demain. » James avait l’air si impliqué, Thomas devait chercher pourquoi

« Peut-être qu’on devrait se séparer pour accomplir nos missions ? » Joshua s’exclama

« Quelqu’un pourrait avoir accès aux caméras ? » James demanda

« Je pense que je peux le faire, il me suffira d’une diversion. » Javi leva la main, James acquiesça

« James, tu peux venir parler s’il te plait ? » Thomas lui indiqua la salle de bain, il sourit à Manuel avant de s’éclipser, James le suivant

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe James ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça, d’habitude tu nous motives et là tu nous mènes à la vengeance ! » Thomas posa ses mains sur les épaules du colombien

« Je… Niko et moi… On est lié. » James lui répondit en baissant les yeux

« C’est-à-dire ? »

« J’ai beau avoir beaucoup râlé sur Niko vers novembre, il reste notre entraineur, et même si c’est bizarre, c’est mon ami. »

« Ahah, tu vois je l’ai toujours considéré comme une sorte de père, il est toujours à nous surveiller et à essayer de nous protéger des blessures et des cartons, je l’aime beaucoup en tant que coach. »

« Thomas, je… Niko a subi ça, et je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que c’est notre faute s’il n’a rien fait pour se sortir de là, qu’il a voulu nous protéger en se laissant faire… Je me sens coupable… » James essuya ses yeux dans un soupir

« James, je te promets que l’on va retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça, ce n’est la faute de personne ici et encore moins la tienne. » Thomas le pris dans ses bras, caressant doucement son dos, peut-être que les agresseurs avaient réussis leur coup, ils avaient tous l’air brisés…

 

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapitre 4 : Général Rodriguez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'ai peur pour le match retour aye aye aye

Chapitre 4 : Général Rodriguez

 

James inspira lentement en rentrant dans l’infirmerie du Bayern, il était encore tôt et Rob s’était endormi sur une chaise à côté du lit où Niko reposait, endormi, recouvert de bandages et de gazes, il était peiné de voir un linge blanc sur ses yeux, il avait peur que Niko ne puisse pas récupérer la vie qu’il avait avant ce que ces bâtards lui avaient fait. James récupéra le portable de Niko dans la poche de Robert, avant de s’asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit, serrant la main de Niko dans les siennes, maintenant il attendait que Javi fasse sa partie du travail. La poitrine de son entraineur se soulevait dans un rythme lent, même endormi, Niko avait l’air mal en point, de souffrir et de continuer de subir ce qu'il avait vécu deux jours plus tôt. Ses pouces caressaient doucement la peau encore rougie par les coups de ses agresseurs, James refusait encore un peu d'y croire, Niko avait toujours semblé si fort dans son esprit, comment avait-il pu se réduire à l'abus ?

 

Et puis, l'illumination lui vint : Menace.

 

James l'avait lui-même dit ; Niko avait accepté tout ça pour les protéger, mais aussi et surtout pour protéger Rob et probablement Hasan. James devait aussi chercher de ce côté-là. Il se leva de sa chaise après avoir passé une main dans les cheveux de Niko, un léger sourire nerveux prenant place sur ses lèvres, il devait trouver les coupables pour le venger, il n'arriverait pas à vivre en sachant qu'il avait échoué là où c'était impossible qu'il échoue. Dans son sommeil, Niko babilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, que ce soit en croate ou en allemand, il n'avait pas compris. James prit une couverture et la déposa sur Rob, il était pressé mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de prendre soin de son coach assistant, après, il tapota quelque chose rapidement sur le groupe de l'équipe pour savoir où ils en étaient et pour leur informer qu'il poursuivait ses recherches en allant chercher du côté d'Hasan et de Robert. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse quitter l'infirmerie du club, Hasan posa sa main sur son épaule pour dialoguer avec lui, ce n'était absolument pas le moment, il devait trouver les indices de ce jeu stupide !

 

« Directeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » James lui demanda en se rasseyant sur la même chaise, reprenant la main de Niko dans l'une des siennes pour arriver à calmer sa fougue

« James, je voudrais juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. » Hasan lui dit en fixant sa main tenant Niko

« Je vais bien Hasan, je venais vérifier que Niko n'était pas réveillé. » Et il était aussi venu pour récupérer le portable de son coach

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes trop à cœur la situation, tu ne dois pas te miner la santé, Niko va s'en sortir, je le connais depuis longtemps et je sais que c'est un battant, il ne voudrait pas que tu te fatigues pour lui. » Hasan posa sa main sur son épaule une nouvelle fois

« Monsieur, Niko est un ami, vous savez que je me dois de m'inquiéter pour lui, qui serais-je sinon ? » James refusa sa compagnie sur son épaule, sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche

« James, je comprends, mais je veux te dire que tu ne dois pas te monter des complots à la tête, Niko te dirait sûrement que ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

« Niko voudrait plutôt qu'on trouve les coupables pour qu'ils soient juger pour leurs actes. »

« James... »

« Au revoir. »

 

James s'échappa de la conversation en se levant et fuyant l'infirmerie, et puis Niko avait besoin de calme, pas qu'ils débattent sur un sujet qui ne devait porter affrontement que dans un tribunal. Il sortit son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages : Javi lui disait qu'il avait réussi à récupérer la bande d'enregistrement des caméras de surveillance des vestiaires d'il y a deux jours grâce à Thiago, Rafinha et Jérôme. Il les remercia avant de ranger son téléphone et de se diriger vers le bureau de Niko, il devait être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien là-bas pour continuer sa chasse aux indices. James referma la porte à clé derrière lui, le message et la lettre d'hier en tête, il était le chef d'investigation de la brigade criminelle du Bayern, et il comptait bien se faire respecter par rapport à ceux qui essayaient de les monter les uns contre les autres. Même s'il avait l'impression de manquer de respect à Niko, il s'assit dans son siège pour tout d'abord enquêter sur le téléphone de son entraineur.

 

James ne fut pas surpris de voir que le fond d'écran de son coach était Rob et Niko heureux ensemble, finalement, il aurait dû écouter Jeong sur les remords qu'il pouvait avoir en subtilisant le téléphone de Niko, mais c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant. James alla voir dans la messagerie, pas d'indices, il vérifia les autres applications du même type, toujours rien. Il aurait pu commencer à désespérer, cependant il décida de faire un tour dans l'application Photo du portable, avec le vain espoir de trouver quelque chose. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû ? Au premier regard, du dégoût grimpa dans sa gorge, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait, ce fut la colère qui prit place en lui, une sourde et forte colère contre ceux qui avaient pris les photos et vidéos de son entraineur dans son plus piteux des états. Il détestait profondément ceux qui avaient fait pleurer son entraineur, ceux qui l’avaient blessé et violé…

 

Il transféra ces documents sur son propre téléphone, avant de continuer à fouiller dans le bureau de Niko, il espérait que personne ne viendrait le déranger pendant sa fouille, parce qu’il passerait un très mauvais moment si Rob ou Hasan venaient le blâmer de ce qu’il était en train de faire. En dérangeant quelques dossiers, James trouva des clés, il ne doutait pas que c’était celles de Niko, il continua de fouiller sans rien trouver de supplémentaire, alors il retourna chez Thomas pour faire le bilan avec l’équipe par rapport à leur propre rôle. En refermant la porte, il lança un dernier regard au bureau, non, il ne laisserait pas ce crime impuni.

 

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. Chapitre 5 : Wir, Bayern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nous, Bayern" Traduction incroyable je sais, j'ai 10 ans d'allemand derrière moi legit, j'écoutais Bayern Ist Leidenschaft est voilà j'ai eu le titre

Chapitre 5 : Wir, bayern

 

Javi sourit quand Thiago roucoula dans son cou, ils étaient déjà chez Thomas avec le reste de l’équipe et ils attendaient James, bien évidemment ils avaient peur de ce qu’ils allaient voir, on parlait quand même de leur entraineur, Niko lui avait toujours paru si gentil que de le voir si endommagé lui avait fait si mal au cœur, Thiago l’avait rassuré, mais il avait bien vu que son petit ami avait été aussi impacté, même s’il l’avait caché du mieux possible. Et encore aujourd’hui quand ils avaient dû récupérer les enregistrements, Javi avait senti la peur de Thiago, il n’avait rien dit, mais récupérer ces vidéos auraient pu leur coûter si cher… Au moment où ils allaient appeler leur colombien, James les rejoignit avec la mine fatiguée, Javi l’avait vu rentrer dans l’infirmerie pendant la matinée, il savait à quel point ç’avait été dur pour lui de revoir Niko. Mats lui sauta dessus avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus dans l'appartement de Thomas, James lui sourit en lui montrant le portable de Niko, et un trousseau de clé dans son autre main, apparemment sa chasse aux indices avait été fructueuses.

 

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » Arjen lui demanda en se tournant vers James

« Nous allons chez Niko demain, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'épauler au cas où quelque chose arriverait. » James leur annonça en remettant ses trouvailles dans ses poches, Javi n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce qu'il avait trouvé ne devait pas être à montrer en présence de tout le monde

« Je veux t'accompagner ! » Javi s'était levé pour montrer son envie d'appartenance au projet

« Javi ! » Thiago s'indigna en lui attrapant le poignet, c'était son côté surprotecteur

« Je veux aider Thiago, Niko le mérite ! » Javi défendit son propos en restant debout malgré tout

« Bien, Javi sera avec moi. Alors, on regarde ces vidéos ? » James n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmé à l'idée de les regarder, mais il avait bien compris qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix pour trouver les coupables

« Ouais... » Thomas chuchota en lançant l'enregistrement

Javi se plaça dans les bras de Thiago, il avait besoin de son soutien pour regarder quelque chose d'aussi grave, ou du moins il pensait que ç'allait être grave, mais c'était une vidéo étrangement différente. Pas d'agression ou de violence, juste une suite de lettres et de chiffres sans sens. Javi ne comprenait pas. Était-ce un indice ou un bug informatique ? James repassa la vidéo en boucle pendant quelques minutes, sa main posée sur son menton alors qu’une veine apparaissait sur son front, en temps normal peut-être qu’on l’aurait arrêté, mais depuis l’incident, James était leur meneur dans l’enquête, alors il avait une sorte de quartier libre par rapport à ses recherches. Tout le monde se regardait de manière étrange, attendant que James les guide de nouveau dans la bonne direction (ils ne seraient même pas au point de penser que c’était un coup monté sans lui). Au bout d’un moment, Rodriguez éteignit la vidéo et se tint la tête entre ses deux mains, un grognement échappant à ses lèvres. Robert posa sa main sur son épaule en souriant, par ce geste, Javi pouvait voir plus que du support : il pouvait voir une véritable union qui montrait que personne n’abandonnait et que ce que les agresseurs avaient essayé de faire, soit les séparer pour les rendre plus faibles, ne marchait pas sur eux parce qu’ils étaient unis.

 

« Hey James, laisses nous continuer les recherches, tu devrais aller dormir. » Robert était vraiment une sorte de grand frère quand il le voulait, et Javi aimait quand il le faisait

« Mais… La vidéo… Niko… » James murmura alors que ses cheveux retombaient sur son front

« Tout va bien, on va se charger de ça, tu as l’air vraiment fatigué alors retourne chez toi et essaye de dormir une nuit entière. »

« Ok, à demain les gars. » James leur tapa dans la main chacun leur tour avant de rentrer chez lui, il avait vraiment l’air exténué

« Dors bien James ! » Thomas s’exclama en le raccompagnant à la porte

« Bon, on a une vidéo à analyser les garçons ! » Manuel s’exclama en relançant la vidéo

 

Javi soupira en essayant de comprendre l’enregistrement, mais il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et la nuit tombait lourdement sur la maison de Thomas et Manuel, des bâillements sortant à répétition de sa bouche. Au bout d’un moment, ils décidèrent de taper ces chiffres sur Google pour vérifier que ça ne correspondait pas à des dates importantes, mais rien ne les mena sur une véritable piste. Pour une raison X ou Y, ils se retrouvèrent sur Google Earth à taper les chiffres avec lenteur à cause de la fatigue, malheureusement pour eux, au moment où ils appuyèrent sur ‘valider’, quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Leur mince concentration se détourna donc vers l’entrée, et non pas sur le lieu indiqué. Thomas alla ouvrir en soufflant de frustration par rapport à leur découverte décalée, mais leur légère colère se transforma vite en peur quand ils virent Rob débarquer dans le salon où ils étaient tous amassés, les traits fatigués et les poings presque totalement serrés. Mats ferma l’ordinateur très rapidement, Javi se serra contre Thiago, avec le mince espoir que ça puisse le sauver de la colère du coach assistant, mais Rob leur sourit doucement (peut-être pour faire passer la pilule plus facilement), Müller lui désigna une chaise de libre et le plus âgé prit place en les regardant rapidement.

 

« Des nouvelles de Niko, coach ? » Joshua lui demanda

« Son état s’est amélioré, il faut encore attendre son réveil mais son corps va garder quelques séquelles. » Javi avait remarqué une certaine faiblesse dans la voix de Rob

« Au fait coach, on est désolé, même si on aurait dû vous le dire plus tôt, ç’aurait semblé plutôt déplacé avant… » Niklas combattit sa timidité pour dire ceci

« Merci, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Où sont James et le portable de mon frère ? » Oh-Oh, c'était le moment où ils se faisaient tous aplatir sur le sol

« Hum… C'est compliqué... » Thomas dit en commençant à jouer avec ses doigts

« Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me cacher ? Ton sauvetage n'était pas discret Mats. » Oui, Rob allait les défoncer singulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils crachent le morceau

« Bon… James compte sur nous pour décrypter une vidéo, pendant qu'il gère son enquête de son côté, il a bien le téléphone de Niko et il est du genre cavalier seul alors ça va être plutôt compliqué de le stopper. » Manuel expliqua en prenant Thomas dans ses bras

« D'accord… Et cette vidéo ? » Rob demanda en se tenant le front

« Des chiffres et des lettres, on tapait ça dans Google Earth avec l'espoir que ce soient des latitudes et longitudes. On allait avoir les résultats quand vous êtes arrivés. » Mats compléta la première explication de Manuel en rouvrant l'ordinateur

« Voyons cela alors... » Rob murmura en se relevant et s'approchant du pc

 

Ils s'approchèrent tous de l'ordinateur, en le refermant, les recherches s'étaient annulées, alors Mats les recopia en grognant dans sa barbe (comme il faisait souvent). La recherche reprit de plus belle, tout le monde était silencieux en attendant de savoir où ils devraient se diriger le lendemain, quand finalement le lieu apparut devant leurs yeux, d'abord beaucoup de surprise, ensuite ils relancèrent la recherche pour être sûr, avant de tous se regarder l'air ébahi. Ceux qu'ils affrontaient ne pouvaient… Non ? Thomas fit une capture d'écran du résultat et l'envoya à James en avalant une boule dans sa gorge, oh dieu, comment et pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là… ?

 

« Donc... » Javi commença mais sa voix se perdit

« Nous allons à… Mon dieu... » Jérôme eut le même parcourt que lui

« On va rendre visite à nos adversaires un peu plus tôt les gars. » Mats s'exclama en se craquant les poings

« Direction Anfield ! » Arjen leva sa bouteille (même s'il était sérieux, Javi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand il voyait Franck trinquer avec lui en souriant)

 

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapitre 6 : Cher journal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bon on a perdu mais c'est mérite (mais Lyon ça l'est pas par contre), je suis plus triste pour Niko et Rob, c'tait leurs premiers matches de Champions League et ils sont pas aidés bruh… Au moins James va pas repartir au Real maintenant que ZZ is back

Chapitre 6 : Cher Journal...

 

James bailla en rentrant la clé dans la serrure de la maison de Niko, Javi lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir quand il était parti se coucher, Rob était arrivé, ils avaient trouvé les coupables, et maintenant ils se retrouvaient à chercher de nouveaux indices chez Niko. James avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de s'endormir en vain, son esprit occupé par les images qu'il avait vues et la pensée qu'ils affrontaient Liverpool hors et sur le terrain. Javi était avec lui et il se sentait moins perdu comme ça, pénétrer dans la propriété de son entraineur plus tôt victime d'une agression alors qu'il avait des sentiments envers lui avait un très fort potentiel de perdition émotionnel. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et avancèrent petit à petit dans l'entrée, une certaine pression montant en eux alors qu'ils avaient la sensation de briser la dernière intimité de leur entraineur. Malgré lui, James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se répéter mentalement que Liverpool était aussi rentré ici, qu'ils avaient aussi fait du mal à Niko ici, qu'ils avaient enlevé toute forme de dignité possible… Javi posa sa main sur son épaule pour le ramener à lui, James ne pouvait pas lui être plus reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé de ses cauchemars, même en plein jour ses pensées prenaient trop de place (il ne pouvait pas jouer dans ces conditions).

 

« Tout va bien ? » Javi lui demanda

« Ouais, je pense trop… » Comme on lui avait déjà dit

« Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. » Javi avait toujours été là pour lui depuis son arrivée au Bayern en 2017

« Je sais, et je t'en remercie Javi. » James lui sourit en retour

« C'est à ça que servent les amis. »

« Oui. »

« Montrons à Liverpool que nous n'allons pas les laisser nous battre, on ne peut pas les laisser nous démoraliser, nous sommes le Bayern et nous ne pouvons pas abandonner. » Javi avait totalement raison, ils étaient le Bayern, le club le plus bordélique d'Europe, et ils allaient gagner leur double duel face à Liverpool, que ce soit pour eux-mêmes ou pour l’honneur de l’équipe et de tous les supporteurs

 

James sentait que Javi se posait des questions par rapport à son état, alors pour les éviter et leur faire gagner du temps, il décida qu’ils se répartiraient chacun une partie de la maison, comme ça si James venait à trouver quelque chose qui le perturberait il pourrait être seul et ne pas s’expliquer. Après avoir inspecté la cuisine et la salle à manger, James se retrouva dans la chambre de Niko, c’était à partir de ce moment-là qu’il se sentait vraiment coupable de s’introduire chez son entraineur. Il garda la porte entrouverte derrière lui, gardant un minimum d’intimité alors qu’il pouvait voir une première chose intrigante sur le lit : James était presque sûr que c’était les vêtements que portait Niko jeudi soir quand il était retourné chez lui avec le reste de l’équipe, bien que là ils étaient plutôt amochés. Il y avait aussi une enveloppe sur le lit juste à côté du tas, pas de signe distinctif de la part de Liverpool dessus qui pourrait les faire tomber devant un tribunal. James l’ouvrit délicatement, faisant attention à ne rien abimer, il y avait une lettre à l’intérieur, comme celle présente dans le casier de Rob, il n’y avait pas d’écriture manuelle ou de marque d’appartenance particulière, il l’a lu néanmoins :

 

«  _Hallo_ , cher Bayern, il semblerait que vous êtes arrivés jusque-là, votre cher entraineur va-t-il bien ? Ou au moins mieux ? Bref, ceci est le dernier mot que nous vous adressons, le reste vous appartient. La tête est tombée et le corps va bientôt suivre, ne vous attendez pas à de la pitié car nous avons déjà frappé, il semblerait que la date tant attendue ne fait qu’approcher dans la pénombre pour les bavarois, alors que la lumière semble sourire et appartenir à une autre équipe. Au plaisir mes jeunes amis. »

 

Putain ! Liverpool allait s’en tirer si tu continuais ainsi ! James ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, il ne pouvait pas laisser Niko sans vengeance, il ne pouvait pas laisser Andfield gagner sur l’Allianz ! C’était l’honneur du club qui était en jeu, leur honneur en tant que joueurs et aussi en tant que personnes humaines ! Non, que ce soit pour son équipe ou pour lui-même, James n’allait pas arrêter sa lutte, et encore moins laisser Liverpool et leur équipe de criminels l’emporter. Cela se jouerait le 19 sur une pelouse, et à partir de maintenant partout où un combat se déroulerait. Mais avant d’appeler Javi pour le prévenir de sa découverte, James détourna le regard pour tomber sur un carnet posé sur le bureau, un stylo soigneusement allongé sur la couverture. Il était intrigué, même si ça ne rentrait sûrement pas en compte pour leur enquête, il allait fouiller ce qu’il pouvait y avoir dedans, alors James s’assit sur la chaise présente devant le meuble et prit le carnet en main (ça commençait à devenir une habitude pour lui de s’accoutumer le bureau de son entraineur).

 

Le premier fait à noter était que le carnet était à l’effigie de l’emblème du Bayern mais que la première date indiquée était en janvier, alors James sourit rapidement en pensant que Niko était un fantastique devin. Ensuite, James sentit un rire échapper à sa gorge quand il lut une phrase au hasard en août ; « Je les apprécie déjà, j’espère que Rob va se plaire, il va falloir gérer les plus fougueux mais tout devrait bien se passer (normalement j’espère), mais il faut vraiment que je vois avec Franck pour qu’il arrête de me tripoter comme il l’a fait ce matin à l’entrainement. » Puis un autre petit rire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand il lut en octobre : « Je veux mourir. » Ils avaient joué des matches pitoyables en automne, ça semblait coïncider avec le carnet. Mais un détail ne put que continuer à le faire réfléchir : C’était le carnet de 2018, alors où était celui de 2019 ? Avant de pouvoir y répondre, Javi toqua à la porte de la chambre avec une photo dans la main.

 

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » James lui demanda en reposant le carnet sur le bureau

« Une photo ! Je me suis dit que Niko aimerait l’avoir près de lui à son réveil à l’infirmerie. »

« Bonne idée Javi, c’est toujours mieux de se réveiller avec ça qu’avec le silence froid de l’infirmerie. » Javi lui tendit la photo, James la prit et n’arriva pas à contenir sa joie devant tout le bonheur qu’il y avait entre Niko et eux

« Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Javi l’interrogea en lui souriant doucement

« Une enveloppe, la dernière d’après ces tarés, en gros ils nous disent qu’on se reverra sur le terrain, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il y a plus derrière, il y a forcément un message derrière ! » James s’exclama en reprenant la lettre dans sa main

« On va trouver, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter James, on a toute une équipe de gens intelligents avec nous ! »

« Ouais, au fait, tu n’aurais pas vu un autre carnet comme ça ? » James lui désigna le carnet précédemment vérifié

« Euh laisses moi réfléchir… Non ? Ça ne me dit rien. » Javi lui répondit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite

« Une autre chose à chercher alors… Je pense qu’on a fouillé tout ce qu’on pouvait fouiller. »

« Retour au centre ? » Javi lui demanda

« J’ai l’impression de ne pas y être retourné depuis un siècle à cause de cette enquête… »

« Pareil, je pense que Thomas et Manuel doivent en avoir marre de nous voir chez eux presque tout le temps. » Javi lui sourit et James lui rendit en prenant le carnet et la lettre avec lui dans son sac d’entrainement, prenant soin de jeter les vêtements dans la poubelle la plus proche, ces temps-ci il avait besoin de lecture pour s’endormir avec toutes les questions qui filaient dans sa tête.

 

Fin du chapitre 6


	7. Chapitre 7 : Renfort de qualité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ils me manquent d'accord...

Chapitre 7 : Renfort de qualité

 

Philipp sourit quand il vit Thomas et Manuel accourir jusque dans leurs bras, bien évidemment suivis de Mats et tous les autres qui les connaissaient.  Ils revenaient faire un petit bonjour au club pour les encourager dans la suite de la saison, ils devaient détrôner Dortmund et gagner la Champions League ! Il avait beau regarder un peu partout sur le terrain d’entrainement, il ne voyait pas Niko, il était peut-être occupé dans son bureau. Miro était derrière lui, câlinant la touffe rebelle de Thomas, alors que Basti et Lukas tapaient dans les mains des joueurs, il n’y avait vraiment que lui pour se demander où était son vieux coéquipier du Bayern. Miro avait dû remarquer ses doutes car il posa sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de le rassurer, Philipp lui sourit et commença à s’ouvrir à ses anciens coéquipiers, laissant ses incertitudes de côté pour parler avec ses amis. Mais en voyant que Niko n’arrivait toujours pas, il dû poser la fameuse question :

 

« Où est Niko ? » Philipp devait savoir

« Euh… Eh bien… » Thomas murmura en se grattant la tête

« C’est compliqué. » Fipps plissa les yeux en fixant Rafinha

« Rob ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Lukas demanda en s’approchant de Robert, qui semblait plutôt embêté par cette question

« Je… Niko, on a eu un gros problème… » Rob murmura en détournant le regard de Podolski

« Mais encore ? » Bastian continua

« Ce sera peut-être plus facile si vous nous suivez… » Rob chuchota en se retournant pour les mener quelque part

« Rob tu es sûr ? » Manuel l’interrogea, qu’est qu’il s’était passé ?

« Ouais, il faut bien leur dire… » Ok c’était au moins plutôt grave

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe bordel ?! » Lukas s’exclama vigoureusement

« Niko est en mauvais état. » Lewy annonça en fermant les yeux

« Pardon ? » Miro laissa échapper en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Rob

Rob ne leur répondit pas, restant extérieur à leurs différentes questions, ils arrivèrent à l’infirmerie et Philipp comprit ce que les jeunes voulaient dire. Niko était endormi, un bandeau blanc posé sur ses yeux et des bandages sur son corps. Oh, qu’est-ce que Niko avait subi… Rob semblait tellement affligé, c’était vraiment bizarre, Philipp observa autour de lui, non, le Bayern n’était pas préparé pour ce genre de problème. Miro tapota l’épaule de Rob pendant que Bastian et Lukas lisaient la fiche de contrôle par rapport à la situation de Niko. Vu leurs têtes, Philipp se doutait que ç’allait encore moins lui plaire d’entendre les nouvelles. Il regarda autour de lui : il manquait un joueur ou avait-il des problèmes avec le calcul mental ? Mais Philipp fut sorti de ses pensées quand la voix de Rob retentit dans ses oreilles, claire et nette, sa douleur pouvait se ressentir sans soucis, _bordel_ qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé dans le club ?!

 

« Niko a été agressé jeudi soir, depuis il est dans cet état. On cherche à arrêter les coupables. » Oh d’accord le Bayern avait attrapé de sacrées emmerdes

« Qui a fait ça ? » Oh Oh, Miroslav commençait à s’énerver

« Il faut qu’on les défonce ! » Lukas allait aussi rentrer dans le jeu de la colère

« Calmez-vous. Vous n’allez rien arranger en vous énervant. Robert, on peut parler, seul à seul ? » Philipp devait rétablir le calme avant que l’un d’eux ne commence à les enfoncer encore plus dans ce problème

« Euh ouais… »

« Fipps… » Basti posa sa main sur son épaule en le regardant pour lui dire d’y aller doucement avec Robert, Philipp lui sourit en retour pour le rassurer, il sortit de la pièce suivi par Rob, il comptait bien jouer fair-play (comme à son habitude)

« Rob, je crois qu’on a tous besoin d’une explication, et je suis sûr que tu es celui qui détient le plus d’information. »

« En fait, James est probablement celui qui en a le plus, il a décidé de mener son enquête solo et je crois bien que les entrainements ne sont plus ses priorité, il n’est pas venu hier et j’entends parler de lui quand les joueurs ont de nouveaux indices, mais je ne peux pas le blâmer, il est encore jeune et impulsif, et si c’est lui qui doit nous ramener Niko, alors je dois lui faire confiance. »

« Oh, tu crois que James a une raison particulière de faire tout ça, j’avais entendu que les relations entre lui et Niko étaient plutôt tendues. »

« Elles l’étaient, mais il faut croire que nous ignorons encore beaucoup de chose. »

« Et, comment tu vas ? Ça ne doit pas être facile en ce moment. »

« Je… J’essaye d’aller bien, de me dire que tout va bien, que Niko est en forme, que rien ne lui est arrivé, que tout le monde est en sécurité, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas arrêter de repenser à ce qu’ils lui ont fait, à toute la douleur qu’il a dû ressentir, à la solitude qu’il a dû faire face, je n’étais pas avec lui, j’aurais dû, je suis son frère et je n’ai même pas pu le protéger, je suis pathétique… »

« Oh Rob s’il te plaît ne dis pas ça, ce que tu fais en ce moment, diriger l’équipe, tu le fais bien, tu es très courageux et tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, tu dois continuer à le faire pour Niko, il ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes à déprimer. » Philipp le prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement son dos

« Je sais… C’est juste… On a toujours été ensemble, on a toujours tout fait ensemble… Je ne peux pas me permettre de le décevoir, pas après tout ce qu’il a subi pour me protéger… » Robert pleurait dans ses bras, Philipp ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour aider l’équipe dans ces conditions, c’était allé trop loin pour juste se jouer sur un terrain

« Rob… Je comprends, mais tu ne dois pas t’inquiéter, tout le monde est là pour t’aider, je peux même appeler Xabi si tu veux de l’aide pour planifier des choses pour les futurs matches, il connait beaucoup de choses sur Liverpool, et je suis sûr que Pep serait disponible. » S’il fallait se résoudre à leur demander de l’aide, Philipp était prêt à chercher dans ses contacts

« Pep serait bien… Merci Fipps… » Philipp resserra sa prise sur lui, il ne comptait pas le lâcher avant que ses larmes ne se soient séchées, mais avant qu’il ne puisse vraiment réfléchir à la situation, une troisième personne les rejoignit dans leur étreinte, soufflant quelques mots de confort, Philipp releva la tête pour voir la tignasse couverte de gel de James, il n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, c’est-à-dire depuis un certain temps

« James ? » Échappa à la bouche de Rob alors que leur étreinte se dissipait

« Ouais, je suis en retard je sais, nuit compliquée. »

« D’accord James, les autres sont à l’intérieur, si tu veux voir Miroslav, Bastian et Lukas. » Rob lui dit en paraissant en forme par rapport aux dernières minutes

« Peut-être plus tard, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir parler de ce qu’il se passe en ce moment à beaucoup de gens extérieurs à la situation. Au fait, désolé pour mon absence d’hier, j’étais fatigué dimanche soir et je me suis endormi tard, alors j’ai dû rattraper après… » James expliqua en se grattant le cou

« Pas de problème, je dois te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour mon frère, essayes juste de continuer les entrainements pour ne pas en perdre l’habitude. »

« D’accord, je serai là maintenant, je comprends qu’on compte sur moi. »

« Je peux te l’emprunter Rob ? » Philipp lui demanda en passant son bras autour des épaules de James

« Euh ouais vas-y, il faut encore que je gère les autres joueurs de toute façon. »

« Parfait, il faut qu’on m’explique beaucoup de choses. »

 

Fin du chapitre 7


	8. Chapitre 8 : Personne n'y touche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouh il va pas vous plaire celui là (je vous parle les fans de lfc)

Chapitre 8 : Personne n'y touche

 

James ne savait pas trop pourquoi Philipp voulait tant comprendre la situation, mais il lui avait expliqué la majorité des preuves qu’ils avaient trouvé depuis vendredi, à partir du moment où ils avaient trouvé Niko… Ils marchaient calmement dans le centre d’entrainement, les yeux rivés vers l’horizon, ce n’était pas tout le temps que le Bayern était aussi calme, alors ils en profitaient pour se parler doucement, ne forçant pas sur leur voix pour se faire comprendre. Ils s’étaient tous un peu assagis depuis vendredi, depuis qu’ils avaient fait l’erreur d’être de mauvais joueurs en abandonnant leur entraineur à l’opposition dangereuse. James ne savait toujours pas comment il arriverait à faire couler Liverpool pour leur crime, mais il finirait par savoir, par comprendre comment il vengerait Niko sans violence par rapport à ses ennemis. Il savait qu’il ne se battait pas seul et qu’il avait des bonnes raisons de continuer à lutter, même s’il se faisait mal, même s’il s’écartait du football, peu importe sa douleur tant que Niko n’aurait pas retrouvé sa place habituelle.

 

« Tout va bien James, tu ne dois pas t’en vouloir. » Philipp lui dit en tapotant son épaule, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres

« Hm ? » Il avait besoin du contexte

« Ce qui est arrivé à Niko, ce n’est de la faute de personne ici, ce n’est pas la tienne, pas plus que ce n’est celle de Rob ou de chaque joueur du club. Je comprends que tu aies pu te sentir coupable, mais n’oublie pas que tu n’es pas seul à rechercher cette revanche, tu ne dois pas te refermer sur toi-même par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, tu dois avoir confiance en tes coéquipiers. Cette enquête, c’est tous ensemble que vous la menez, regarde autour de toi plus souvent James, tu n’es pas fautif, tu n’es seulement qu’une autre victime du jeu morbide de Liverpool, ils ont essayé de vous monter les uns contre les autres, de vous diviser pour vous affaiblir, mais vous avez réussi à surmonter cette peur, vous vous êtes tous unis derrière cette cause et vous êtes devenus plus forts. Retrouve la confiance que tu as perdu en te focalisant sur ce crime, c’est toi qui peux tout arranger et tu le sais, ces sentiments que tu portes en toi pour Niko sont puissants, il ne m’a pas fallu longtemps pour le comprendre, tes coéquipiers ont dû le remarquer aussi, tu es la clé pour l’emporter, ne l’oublie pas James. Il n’y a que toi qui puisse être assez fort pour faire justice à ta famille, seulement toi James Rodriguez pour vaincre ceux qui ont fait du mal à celui que tu aimes, j’ai confiance en toi, ils ont tous confiance en toi, tu dois persévérer. » Philipp posa ses mains sur ses joues, le fixant droit dans les yeux, James ne lui demanderait pas comment il avait compris plus vite que lui pour ses sentiments, mais il le remerciait pour toute la volonté et la détermination qu’il lui avait apportées

« Joli discours, Lahm, digne d’un champion du monde, d’un capitaine ayant gagné la Ligue des Champions. » Putain, sa colère était montée d’un coup, James ne comptait pas le laisser partir sans faire chauffer ses poings

« Lovren, sale enflure… » James grogna en serrant fermement ses mains

« Calme James, ne tombe pas dans son jeu, il veut t’énerver. » Philipp posa sa main sur son épaule, son ton tout de suite redevenu sérieux, James suivit son exemple en desserrant ses poings

« J’ai entendu dire que les anciens étaient revenus dire bonjour, alors j’ai moi aussi décidé de faire de même. » Lovren souriait comme l’enfoiré qu’il était, James ne pouvait pas le supporter

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais seuls les joueurs du Bayern peuvent venir dire bonjour. » Philipp s’exclama en gardant son calme, il n’était pas monsieur fair-play pour rien

« Pourtant, il me semble que Xabi, avec qui tu as des liaisons fréquentes, a sa place ici, malgré ses quelques saisons avec Liverpool. » Enflure de Dejan

« Xabi a fini chez nous plutôt qu’à Liverpool, je pense que ça veut tout dire. » Philipp rit jaune en fixant froidement le croate

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Lovren ? » James lui demanda, il ne voulait pas impliquer Philipp dans ces conneries

« Discuter, dire bonjour à Rob et Niko. Tiens d’ailleurs, le coach est en forme ? Ça fait un bail que je n’ai plus entendu parler de lui, il entraine toujours au moins ? Je le pensais plus résistant. »

« Malheureusement ils sont occupés. » Philipp restait calme

« Dommage, revoir une si belle pute aurait été sympathique. Vous lui direz que j’ai adoré la manière dont il a su accueillir ma bite, la façon dont il gémissait autour des queues des autres, la manière dont son cul remuait à chaque fois que quelqu’un d’autre s’enfonçait en lui, oui c’était si bon de le voir s’étouffer à cause de notre sperme, de le voir essayer de retenir ses larmes quand on lui rappelait que c’était votre petite sécurité qui était en jeu. Il essayait vraiment de nous plaire pour que nous ne vous touchions pas, c’était drôle à voir, il ne comprenait pas que nous avions mieux à faire que de baiser toute son équipe. » Lovren riait en énumérant ses méfaits, James ne pouvait pas le laisser s’en tirer sans rien faire

« Répète ça encore une seule fois et c’est ta tête qu’on cherchera à déloger des pavés de la route. » James le saisit par le col, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Lovren

« Tu veux te taper ton entraineur, pas de chance, tu ne seras pas le premier à l’avoir baisé, je serai toujours le premier à lui avoir pris son intimité, je serai toujours le premier à l’avoir amené à crier mon nom, qu’est-ce que ça te fait Rodriguez ? Qu’est-ce que ça fait de savoir que tu t’es fait devancer par tes adversaires ? » C’en était trop pour lui, il devait intervenir avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenir

« Ta gueule. »

 

Ce ne fut pas lui qui frappa le premier, Philipp avait agi d’abord, maltraitant sa main pour l’envoyer contre la joue de Lovren, qui tomba au sol à quelques mètres devant lui, du sang coulant légèrement sur sa mâchoire. James n’était pas contre l’action de Philipp, il en était même plutôt heureux. Il vérifia rapidement la main de Lahm, elle était rouge mais loin d’être cassée, alors il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter.

 

« Quelque chose de plus à ajouter, Dejan ? » Philipp demanda en lui lançant un regard noir, c’était très loin du gentil allemand qu’il connaissait

« Pas très fair-play de la part du maître des règles. » Lovren se releva, toujours son sale sourire sur le visage

« Plus fair-play que d’agresser un homme seul à plusieurs, plus fair-play que de violer un entraineur pour ruiner la confiance de son équipe, plus fair-play que de le menacer pour son propre plaisir sadique, plus fair-play que de tabasser un homme sans défense pour sa propre putain de satisfaction. » Philipp était vraiment énervé, et James commençait à avoir peur des conséquences qu’il pouvait y avoir si personne n’intervenait

« Tu peux arrêter Fipps, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. » Miroslav arriva de derrière eux pour passer un bras de la taille de Philipp, le retenant ainsi de beaucoup de problème

« Miro, cette enflure, c’est mon ami qu’elle a insulté, je ne vais pas le laisser s’en sortir sans rien faire. » Philipp faisait vraiment peur comme ça

« Je sais, mais la violence ne résoudra rien, pas ici en tout cas. Tu dois laisser ce combat aux jeunes sur les terrains. »

« … D’accord… » Miroslav relâcha Philipp, qui après un dernier regard noir vers Lovren, repartit en direction opposée

« Quant à nous deux jeune homme, je ne veux pas te revoir ici, et sache que je travaille dans ces bâtiments alors n’y remets plus jamais les pieds. » James commençait aussi à avoir peur de Miroslav

 

Lovren lui envoya un dernier sourire écœurant avant d’à son tour partir, James souffla rapidement puis remercia Miroslav de son intervention, il avait vraiment eu peur que plus de problème ne suivent si plus de coups avaient dû être échangés. Miroslav le raccompagna jusqu’aux autres, lui expliquant plusieurs choses sur le placement à suivre pour le 19, James savait qu’il pouvait l’écouter sans avoir peur que ça ne lui serve pas. Avant de retourner chez lui le soir, il alla faire un rapide pointage à l’infirmerie, Niko était toujours inconscient. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu’il repensait aux mots de Lovren, Niko avait dû avoir tellement mal, tellement peur, être tellement seul… James ne pouvait pas se le pardonner. Le matin-même il avait récupéré le carnet de 2019 dans le casier de Niko, alors il avait de nouveau de la lecture pour le soir. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Niko avant de finalement rentrer chez lui, une nouvelle énergie en lui pour défendre sa famille.

 

Fin du chapitre 8


	9. Chapitre 9 : Oublie tes rêves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça fait déjà un mois ?

Chapitre 9 : Oublie tes rêves

 

Il faisait bon. Il y avait une bonne odeur à côté de lui, il pouvait le sentir. Il avait encore mal, son corps était lourd et il n’arrivait presque pas à bouger sans que la douleur n’empiète sur lui. Niko essaya d’ouvrir les yeux, mais c’était comme s’il y avait quelque chose dessus pour l’empêcher de voir, ses yeux devaient sûrement être encore blessés, c’était peut-être mieux s’il les gardait fermé de toute façon… Et s’il était gardé par un joueur de Liverpool ? Niko avait peur que ce soit le cas, que pour encore plus l’humilier ils l’aient gardé comme trophée pour leurs épouvantables rites… Les événements de jeudi lui revinrent en tête : Dejan lui avait fait tout ça avec le sourire, c’était effrayant de savoir qu’il l’avait fait sans même une once de regret… Niko aurait pu dormir une heure, un jour ou un an que ça aurait été pareil pour lui, il était complétement perdu et apeuré, heurté par les souvenirs de son agression, sa confiance en lui partie rejoindre sa crédibilité… Son corps tremblait, Niko le savait. Les frissons ne partiraient sûrement pas avant longtemps, ils étaient le triste témoignage de sa descente aux enfers. Tout d’un coup, un spasme plus puissant traversa sa chair : Est-ce que Rob et les joueurs étaient en sécurité ?! Niko voulait se lever malgré la douleur, s’assurer que ce qu’il avait vécu n’avait pas été vain, mais il était retenu par une main retenant la sienne fermement. Niko avait vraiment peur que ce soit Jürgen pour lui faire subir de nouveau un traumatisme, il devait se sortir de la poigne, il devait s’échapper, ne pas rester un pantin manipulé dans un jeu sordide…

 

« Niko, calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité, respirez doucement. » Niko connaissait cette voix, cet accent

« Q-Que… » Sa gorge était encore fragile

« C’est James, je suis là, vous n’avez pas besoin d’avoir peur. » La main de James tenait toujours la sienne, elle était chaude et lui apportait la chaleur nécessaire pour qu’il ne tremble pas plus

« James… Où est Robert…? »  

« Il est juste à côté, il dort, vous savez, il est très fatigué… » Niko était rassuré, son petit-frère allait bien

« Et… Les joueurs ? » Il espérait que personne n’avait été blessé

« Tout le monde va bien, on n’attendait plus que vous. » Niko souffla, apaisé, il n’avait été pas vain

« Je… Qu’est-ce que j’ai sur les yeux James ? » Il devait savoir pour ne plus paniquer

« Ah oui, l’infirmier a dit que c’était mieux que vos yeux soient protégés de la lumière pendant un certain temps, mais bon, ça fait une semaine maintenant, je pense que je peux vous l’enlever. » Une semaine ?! James lui retira le bandeau, mais vraiment, ça faisait une semaine qu’il était inconscient ?!

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ? » C’était la chose la plus importante qu’il devait savoir

« Depuis 6 jours, on est mercredi maintenant, Liverpool vous a attaqué jeudi soir avant le match contre Hoffenheim. » Hoffenheim ? Il avait presque complétement oublié

« Le match a été décalé ? »

« Non, on a gagné 3-1. »

« Rob a joué le rôle de l’entraineur ? »

« Il vous a remplacé à merveille, il a bien appris à vos côtés. » James lui sourit doucement, Niko soupira en s’enfonçant plus profondément dans l’oreiller

« J’avais si peur pour lui… J’oublie qu’il est fort, plus que moi… »

« Niko, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire, mais s’il vous plait ne vous en voulez pas, rien n’est de votre faute. » Les doigts de James caressaient doucement sa peau, Niko se sentait presque en sécurité

« J’ai été faible James, c’est la réalité. Peu importe ce que j’ai pu faire, je n’ai pas pu empêcher ma fin d’arriver, j’ai été pathétique et je ne peux qu’en vouloir à moi-même d’avoir abandonné trop vite. »

« C’est faux, vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Vous ne pouviez pas faire grand-chose contre Liverpool mais vous avez su résister jusqu’au bout, ils avaient peur de vous ! »

« James… Pourquoi être aussi gentil, tout le monde sait que nos relations se dégradent de jour en jour… »

« Vous êtes un ami, et je me bats pour mes amis. » James avait rougi ou était-ce seulement ses yeux qui lui jouaient un tour ?

« Oh… Tu es celui qui dirige le groupe maintenant, tu cherches la vengeance… C’est inattendu… » Niko serait prêt à rire si la situation n’exigeait pas d’être sérieux

« Je sais, j’essaye juste d’être à la hauteur des responsabilités qui pèsent sur moi. »

« Ne t’impose rien de trop lourd, tu en souffrirais. »

« Si je dois le faire pour vous, alors je serais prêt à tout supporter. » Ça lui semblait sincère, Niko pouvait le croire

« J’ai été jeune aussi James, laisse-moi t’assurer que tu ne seras jamais prêt. J’ai 47 ans, peu de mérite et un honneur en chute libre et pourtant je me suis quand même fait violer par des gens en qui j’avais confiance depuis des années, tu ne sais jamais ce que la vie peut te réserver, alors reste sur tes gardes, paroles d’un homme âgé. »

« Jeune. Tu es jeune Niko. » Niko se tourna malgré la douleur vers la voix de son frère

« Rob… Tu vas bien… » Il n’aurait jamais pu avoir une meilleure confirmation qu’en le voyant de ses propres yeux

« Ouais, tu m’as manqué Niko… » Niko sourit doucement en prenant Robert dans ses bras, il faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes, que ce soit à cause de la douleur ou de l’émotion

« Toi aussi Rob, j’avais peur pour toi… »

« Tu parles, de nous-deux c’est moi qui aie eu le plus peur pour l’autre ! »

« Merci de t’être occupé d’eux, tu es le meilleur… » Niko ne voulait pas le lâcher, de peur de ne plus pouvoir le tenir de nouveau

« Je ne sais pas si je suis le meilleur, vu que j’ai tout appris du plus grand et du plus intelligent des grands frères. »

 

Au bout d’un moment, Rob dû partir avec Hasan remplir des papiers ou quelque chose dans le genre, le laissant seul avec James. Rodriguez se proposa pour le raccompagner chez lui, lui rendant d’ailleurs son téléphone en parfait état (ce qui le surprenait beaucoup d’après ses souvenirs). Il faillit presque dormir dans la voiture tant il était fatigué du peu qu’il avait fait, mais ils arrivèrent au moment adéquat, Niko avait peur de retourner chez lui après tout ce temps, tellement de personnes avaient dû s’y introduire s’il en croyait ses pensées en voyant James sortir ses clés de sa poche. C’était peut-être mieux s’il n’était pas tout seul pour faire son retour dans sa maison, James avait l’air prêt à l’aider et Niko l’en remerciait sans prendre la parole. Retrouver sa chambre lui fit du bien, il avait tant envie de dormir et son lit lui semblait être le paradis tant attendu, il avait aussi une légère faim mais pas la force de se préparer un repas. James déposa ses carnets sur son bureau avant de filer vers sa cuisine, Niko eut un petit frisson en réalisant qu’il avait pu lire ses pensées intimes de cette dernière année, quelle honte… James avait compris que se relever de son lit serait comme lui demander de traverser Munich avec un maillot de Dortmund, alors il apporta les assiettes qu’il avait préparées dans sa chambre et ils mangèrent dans un silence gênant. Avant que Rob n’arrive, Niko n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de poser quelques questions à James sur ce qu’il savait pour l’instant, et il n’avait pas hésité à lui dire qu’il savait déjà beaucoup de choses, Niko ne pouvait aussi pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il ne voulait pas que Philipp et les autres prennent des risques pour lui si des joueurs de Liverpool venaient les déranger, il ne voulait pas que James s’implique trop là où il pourrait juste compatir pour lui… Niko avait aussi peur pour Dejan, comment avait-il pu tourner la page si vite par rapport à leur amitié ? Il en avait presque envie de pleurer…

 

Quand James partit, Niko se sentit presque déçu, ce qu’ils avaient vécu pendant la journée les avait rapprochés et il savait que ça avait été honnête et que personne ne pourrait leur retirer ces quelques heures. Rob resta avec lui pour la nuit, Niko avait souri en le voyant lui démontrer qu’il devait rester pour le protéger, alors ils partageaient son lit comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Même s’il n’avait rien dit à Rob, Niko s’était réveillé plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, son corps tremblant douloureusement et le faisant respirer de grandes bouffées d’air pour ne pas s’étouffer sur ses propres cauchemars. Ses foutus cauchemars qui avaient disparu mais qui avaient décidé de revenir après son traumatisme, Niko en pleurerait presque…

 

Fin du chapitre 9


	10. Chapitre 10 : Si tu l'aimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEP NON  
> PEP SI  
> désolé

Chapitre 10 : Si tu l'aimes…

 

Pep ne pensait pas que retourner au Bayern après tout ce temps le rendrait aussi vieux : Depuis quand Joshua avait une moustache ? Depuis quand Javi et Thiago sortaient ensemble ? Et pleins d’autres questions du même acabit qui avaient tourné dans sa tête rapidement, mais une majorité des questions étaient relatives à Niko, quand Philipp l’avait appelé pour lui demander de faire un tour au Bayern, Pep n’avait pas cru que c’était pour prendre le thé (ou plutôt de la bière vu l’endroit) mais il n’avait pas non plus pensé que c’était pour conseiller un Niko blessé. Philipp ne lui avait absolument pas dit qu’il allait retrouver un ancien crush en manque de confiance en lui, portant une attelle à son bras et muni d’étranges tremblements. Pep n’avait pas su comment réagir à part en essayant d’aider Niko à s’exprimer par rapport à ses douleurs, s’exilant sous les regards méfiants de James Rodriguez, il envoya un rapide message à Fipps pour savoir s’il devait savoir quelque chose de particulier sur ces deux-là. Alors maintenant, ils se retrouvaient dans un coin isolé du centre d’entrainement, un malaise bizarre entre eux, Niko essayant d’échapper à ses regards et Pep essayant désespérément de l’aider. Philipp lui avait répondu pour lui dire que James aimait son entraineur, Guardiola avait souri rapidement avant d’envoyer un smiley souriant à monsieur fair-play.

 

« Bon Niko, il est temps qu’on se parle, Philipp m’a appelé en urgence mardi dernier pour me dire de venir un jour pour aider le Bayern car selon lui la situation était tragique, alors maintenant j’aimerais avoir une explication, tout ça m’inquiète et j’essaye vraiment de comprendre. » Niko avait encore tremblé en fermant les yeux, Pep devait vraiment recueillir des informations

« Merci d’être venu Pep… Tu es trop gentil… » Ça commençait à l’énerver, cette discussion sans sens allait le tuer

« Niko, s’il te plaît, nous sommes amis n’est-ce pas ? Explique-moi ce qu’il se passe, je veux vous aider, toi, Robert, le Bayern. » Pep prit une des mains de Niko dans les siennes

« Jürgen… Liverpool… Putain Pep… » Son angoisse grandit en lui alors que la gorge de Niko se serrait pendant qu’il se frottait l’œil

« Je suis là Niko, laisse-moi t’aider s’il te plaît… » Pep le prit dans ses bras, ses mains faisant en sorte de doucement caresser ses muscles pour le rassurer

« Pep, je ne sais pas… » Pep sentit quelque chose de mouillé toucher son cou, et même s’il ne disait rien, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être touché par la tristesse de son ami

« Je suis une véritable tombe, tu peux tout me dire. » Pep lui sourit, même si c’était dans le vide vu leur étreinte

« Je… Jeudi, il y a deux semaines… J’étais seul dans le centre, et Jürgen et ses joueurs sont arrivés… Ils m’ont frappé plusieurs fois…Ils m’ont… Pep… » La voix de Niko était faible mais Pep se briserait presque en écoutant son récit

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé Niko ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? » Il avait essayé de le dire de la manière la plus calme possible pour ne pas brusquer l’homme dans ses bras

« Ils m’ont violé Pep… Ils m’ont brisé… » Niko avait relevé la tête pour lui avouer sa triste vérité, des larmes douloureuses déchirant ses joues, Pep resserra sa prise sur lui pour ne pas le lâcher, il devait être là pour lui

« Dieu… C’est horrible, je… Je suis absolument désolé Niko, si seulement je pouvais faire quoique ce soit pour t’aider je le ferais. » Si seulement il y avait une solution miracle pour ce genre de situation

« J’ai peur Pep… Tout le monde dans le club est au courant… Ils doivent avoir pitié de moi… Je dois leur faire honte… Et si Robert avait été blessé à cause de moi, je suis le pire des frères il doit sûrement me détester… J’en cauchemarde la nuit, j’ai peur d’en parler Pep, je ne veux pas qu’il pense que je ne suis plus capable d’entrainer… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… » Pep avait très clairement eu mal en entendant ces mots, il avait peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider Niko

« Respire Niko, tout va bien, je suis là. Tout le monde dans le club ne veut que ton bonheur, regarde Philipp m’a même appelé pour que je vienne ! Ils ne veulent qu’une seule chose : Que tu ailles mieux. Tu dois retrouver confiance en toi Niko, je sais que tu peux le faire, tu es le meilleur entraineur que je connaisse et moi aussi je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. » Pep posa ses mains sur les joues de Niko pour les réchauffer et essuyer ses larmes, tout ça jusqu’au moment où un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de son ami quand il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place

« Merci Pep… Merci d’avoir fait le chemin depuis Manchester pour venir consoler un homme stupide comme moi… »

« Le seul homme stupide que je connaisse s’appelle Jürgen Klopp pour avoir osé poser un doigt sur toi. Crois-moi et sois-en sûr, je ne le laisserai plus jamais t’approcher. »

« Malheureusement je vais devoir le revoir Pep, le 19 février… »

« Promets-moi quelque chose Niko… » Pep planta son regard dans celui de Niko, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de fixer ses beaux yeux

« Tout ce que tu veux Pep. »

« Quand tu les reverras, ne les écoute pas. Ils vont vouloir se jouer de toi par rapport à ce qu’ils t’ont fait, mais tu ne dois pas les laisser faire, tu ne dois surtout pas les laisser te démoraliser, ils vont t’attaquer sur ton traumatisme Niko, tu dois être plus fort qu’eux. »

« Mais… S’ils essayent de recommencer… Qu’est-ce que je devrais faire ? » 

« Cris très fort, et s’ils te menacent de s’en prendre à ton frère ou au club, ce n’est pas grave, ils ne le feront pas. Tu es fort Niko, tu ne dois pas l’oublier, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre par Liverpool. »

« Tu es le meilleur Pep, merci de tout cœur… » Ce fut au tour de Niko de le prendre dans ses bras, il avait l’air d’aller mieux et Pep ne pouvait qu’en être ravi, il avait dû pouvoir se soulager de certaines choses et donc d’un certain stress

« Au plaisir Niko, n’hésite pas à m’appeler si tu veux parler un jour. »

« Tu pars déjà ? » Pourquoi Niko semblait-il si déçu ?

« Non, je vais aller voir les autres, je te laisse entre de bonnes mains, crois-moi. » Pep lui désigna James qui patientait à quelques mètres, l’air toujours suspicieux de leur échange

« James ? Tu crois qu’il peut m’aider à aller mieux ? » Niko lui demanda

« Évidemment, il t’aime. » Merde, il avait peut-être craché le morceau trop vite

« Quoi ? »

« Demande-lui par toi-même, ça sera plus rapide. »

 

Pep le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour le faire rire, même s’il ressentait encore quelque chose pour Niko après tous les mois qui s’étaient écoulés, il préférait que James puisse tout avouer à Niko pour que ce dernier soit heureux avec quelqu’un qui l’aimait entièrement, quelqu’un proche de lui qui puisse veiller sur lui. Pep surveilla de loin la discussion entre Niko et James, il sourit à plusieurs reprises des réactions de James, avant de définitivement les déclarer en couple quand il vit le colombien faire le premier pas en posant un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Niko. Autour de lui, certains joueurs sifflèrent et applaudirent, et Pep ne pouvait que sourire en envoyant une photo à Philipp qui lui répondit par un selfie de lui avec Xabi en train de s’embrasser, décidemment le Bayern avait vraiment ce côté site de rencontre…

 

Fin du chapitre 10


	11. Chapitre 11 : Réunis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On est le 1er avril !

Chapitre 11 : Réunis

 

James souffla rapidement en surveillant Niko ; certes il était censé s’entrainer pour le match contre Liverpool, mais maintenant qu’il avait réussi à avouer ses sentiments à Niko, il était plus préoccupé par son entraineur et la manière dont il tremblotait quelques fois. Le soir-même ils allaient au restaurant, James lui avait soumis l’idée quelques jours auparavant pour essayer de lui changer les idées, ils ne devaient pas repenser à Liverpool trop tôt sinon ils allaient se miner la santé au lieu de profiter de leur relation. Après une nouvelle session d’entrainement, et de nouveaux tremblements, James se sentit obligé d’aller voir Niko pour qu’il se sente mieux, pour qu’il se sente en sécurité, aimé et protégé, pas abandonné. James posa sa main sur son épaule en souriant, la clé de leur réussite était la confiance qu’il devait y avoir entre chaque membre de l’équipe, et cette confiance devait d’abord passer par Niko. Ce dernier le regarda faiblement quelques secondes avant de lui sourire en retour, sa main se serrant autour de la sienne pour vérifier qu’il était bien là.

 

« Tu vas bien Niko ? » James lui demanda en passant une main rapide dans ses cheveux

« Ouais… » Niko détourna le regard en rougissant

« Je… J’ai vu tes tremblements, je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose. »

« Oh… Je… J’ai juste repensé à, hm, ce qu’il s’est passé… J’ai encore des traumatismes mais ne t’inquiète pas, j’essaye d’oublier. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non, enfin, c’est peut-être mieux si une partie des choses restaient cachées… » James n’osait pas lui dire qu’il avait vu les images et qu’il savait déjà probablement beaucoup de choses cachées

« Ce n’est pas grave Niko, ça viendra peut-être avec le temps. Pour l’instant, on devrait se concentrer sur ce que l’on va manger ce soir, j’ai déjà faim ! » James s’exclama en souriant

« Déjà ? Tu aurais dû prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de partir ce matin. »

« Pas sans l’homme que j’aime. » James déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Niko en le prenant dans ses bras, en détournant rapidement le regard il pouvait voir Rob lever son pouce en l’air pour l’encourager

 

Le reste de la journée passa vite, James restant le plus souvent possible autour de Niko, c’était dans sa nature de vouloir protéger ses proches. Il se changea pour mettre une tenue adaptée à un repas dans un restaurant, troquant son uniforme d’entrainement pour des vêtements plus simples et passe-partout. Quand il récupéra Niko, ce dernier s’était lui-aussi changé, faisant comme lui dans son choix de genre. Il l’embrassa rapidement, passa ses bras autour de lui, c’était encore bizarre pour lui de se dire qu’il pouvait finalement l’aimer sans le cacher, il avait tant attendu ce moment que c’était maintenant un rêve devenu réalité. James lui caressa doucement la joue en riant, ils avaient parcouru tellement de chemin en très peu de temps, bien évidemment il ne remerciait pas Liverpool, mais il devait avouer que c’était « grâce » à eux qu’ils pouvaient être unis. Ils allèrent finalement au restaurant, James avait toujours aussi faim et il voulait passer un moment intime avec Niko hors du cadre du Bayern, c’était en quelque sorte le premier de leur relation.

 

James espérait des fois ne pas pouvoir percevoir certain détail, comme voir les multiples tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de Niko, les petits frissons traversant les mains de celui qu’il aimait l’inquiéter plus que ça ne le devrait alors qu’il en connaissait la raison. James posa sa main sur l’une de celles de Niko en lui chuchotant de ne pas s’inquiéter et qu’il serait toujours en sécurité avec lui, lui promettant que plus jamais une action aussi violente ne lui serait perpétuée. Niko lui sourit doucement, même si ses yeux fuyaient son regard, il le remerciait pour tout ce qu’il faisait pour l’aider à aller de l’avant. James ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour l’aider à oublier, il tâchait juste de rester à ses côtés pour qu’il n’y repense plus, il n’était pas sûr que ça fonctionnait, Niko ne lui disait pas grand-chose par rapport à ce qu’il ressentait, il lui disait juste qu’il aimait quand il était avec lui. James traçait des petits cercles sur la peau de Niko pour le détendre, le rougissement dû aux blessures commençait à disparaître et James en était heureux, ça pouvait aider Niko à oublier ce qu’il s’était passé.

 

James raccompagna Niko chez lui à la fin du repas, il ne lui viendrait plus jamais l’idée de le laisser seul sans protection, il avait déjà commis cette erreur une fois et il en connaissait les conséquences, alors il avait promis de toujours protéger Niko. Une fois chez ce dernier, James ne put s’empêcher de surveiller Niko se déshabiller, il voulait profiter de la vue de son magnifique corps et s’assurer que les marques présentes quelques semaines plus tôt étaient en train de disparaître. James savait qu’il devrait rentrer chez lui, ne pas abuser de Niko, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s’empêcher de vouloir veiller sur lui. C’était étrange, même pour lui, mais Niko l’autorisa à rester chez lui pour la nuit, James l’embrassa doucement, le tenant dans ses bras pour le remercier. James aimait passer du temps avec Niko, c’était le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui avait fait, et il comptait bien honorer ce présent en escortant son entraineur dans la quête du Bayern.

 

Fin du chapitre 11


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le plus dur c'est pas de réussir, c'est de rester soi-même

Chapitre 12 : Le plus dur c'est pas de réussir, c'est de rester soi-même

 

Niko commençait à avoir peur, le match contre Liverpool était dans à peine quelques heures, alors il allait devoir faire face à son traumatisme de plein fouet, il savait qu’il ne devait pas se laisser déborder par ses souvenirs, encore moins pendant le match : il devait gérer l’équipe, il ne pouvait pas perdre contre eux, pas après ce qu’ils lui avaient fait, c’était son honneur (ou du moins ce qu’il en était) qui était en jeu. Les joueurs s’échauffaient sur le terrain d’Anfield, Rob les surveillait avec Hasan, Niko s’était senti mal et avait préféré s’écarter pour ne pas les inquiéter. Bien évidemment, James et Rob avaient voulu l’accompagner, le protéger, mais Niko avait besoin de se sentir fort ces derniers temps, il n’était plus un enfant, il devait pouvoir veiller sur lui-même sans l’aide des autres, sinon il ne méritait pas d’être entraineur. Anfield lui semblait étrange, presque un territoire ennemi, ce n’était pas un lieu réconfortant pour lui, c’était même l’inverse. Se retrouver seul dans les toilettes du stade était un pas en avant pour qu’il échappe à son traumatisme, ce n’était pas tant une forme de courage, mais une preuve qu’il pouvait se débrouiller seul quelque fois.

 

À chaque fois qu’il voyait un joueur ou un membre du staff de Liverpool passer, Niko ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de vouloir les esquiver, malgré lui il avait encore peur d’eux. Dans les toilettes, une nausée lui était montée, il se retrouvait faiblement accoudé au-dessus d’un lavabo, ses yeux fixant passablement le mobilier. Il devait vraiment être pitoyable. Une fois son malaise parti, Niko se passa un peu d’eau sur le visage, c’était stupide sa part d’avoir aussi peur, il n’était plus l’enfant croate apeuré à Berlin par les soldats, ni le pseudo grand-frère chargé de protéger Robert, il n’était plus rien d’un jeune homme ou d’un adolescent, il était adulte et hypothétiquement capable de veiller sur lui-même. Il releva la tête pour observer son reflet dans un miroir : Niko semblait vraiment fatigué et malade, si ça n’avait pas été son image, il aurait pensé qu’il avait affaire à un dépressif ou quelque chose dans le genre, il faisait presque peur à voir avec ses cernes et ses cheveux désordonnés. Mais quelque part, il se rassurait en se disant que les tremblements avaient disparu. Niko remettait ses cheveux en place pour avoir l’air acceptable quand la porte des toilettes s’ouvrit, au début il pensait que c’était James ou Rob qui s’inquiétaient pour lui et qui venaient le chercher, surtout vu que ça faisait déjà un bon moment depuis qu’il était parti, mais malheureusement pour lui et son espoir, c’était bien pire que l’appréhension de ses proches.

 

« T’as l’air en forme, _coach_. » Dejan le rejoignit aux éviers, son sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, derrière lui se trouvait Virgil Van Dijk, Niko ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de repenser à ce jeudi soir

« Lovren, attends le match. » Van Dijk tapota l’épaule de Dejan, Niko voulait fuir, ne plus repenser à ce qu’ils lui avaient fait

« Je sais Virgil, mais n’ai-je pas le droit de dire bonjour à mon ancien entraineur ? » Dejan posa sa main sur son biceps, Niko n’osait pas le regarder, il avait honte de l’homme qu’était devenu Dejan, et honte de lui pour rester paralysé sur place

« Dejan… Pourquoi tu as fait ça... » Niko lui demanda en retirant son bras de sa prise

« Certaines initiatives doivent être prises pour avoir la victoire, c'est ce que tu nous as enseigné, moi et aux jeunes de ma génération. » Dejan lui souffla dans l'oreille en passant ses bras autour de lui, Niko en serait presque malade

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que le viol et l'agression étaient des solutions pour gagner. »

« Il faut parfois prendre ses propres initiatives pour arriver à ses fins, comme baiser avec Ante pour qu'il reste à Frankfurt… » Un frisson important lui parcourut l'échine quand Dejan lui susurra ça dans l'oreille, l'une de ses mains agrippant ses fesses

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ante pour le faire rester à Frankfurt, pas plus que ce que tu prétends que je t'ai enseigné. » Niko se força à respirer doucement alors que la colère montait en lui

« Oh coach, peut-être que tu aurais aimé l'avoir dans ton corps comme je l'ai étais, je suis sûr que tu as apprécié, tu devais te sentir si vide après. » Sa nausée revint rapidement alors que Dejan lui disait ces atroces paroles en franchissant la barrière de son pantalon avec sa main, sa chaleur venant réduire le froid de sa peau

« Tu me demandes vraiment si j'ai aimé me faire violer par quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Dejan, pourquoi es-tu devenu l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui ? » Niko devait avoir une explication avant de devenir fou

« Eh bien, tu sais Niko, Jürgen m'a fait comprendre comment assouvir mes besoins et mes envies, et il se trouvait que tu avais toujours été un fantasme récurrent. » Niko déglutit douloureusement quand Dejan pinça sa peau, il regrettait d'être parti seul, de ne pas avoir écouté Rob et James encore une fois, il avait peur que de nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé à l'Allianz se déroule à Anfield

« L'un de tes fantasmes a toujours été de me violer dans des vestiaires ? C'est dégradant Dejan, j'attendais mieux de toi. » Niko allait essayer de l'énerver pour qu'il ne réalise pas une nouvelle fois ses souhaits horribles, pendant que l'une de ses mains plongeait dans sa poche pour récupérer son téléphone et envoyer un message à Robert pour qu'il vienne l'aider

« Je ne provoquerais pas mon précédent agresseur si j'étais toi, tu n'as vraiment pas peur des conséquences, coach. » Dejan lécha rapidement sa joue avec sa langue, alors que sa main continuait de s'amuser avec sa peau, Niko était écœuré de la situation mais il savait qu'il devait rester fort le temps que Rob arrive

« Peut-être que j'ai juste confiance en moi car votre plan ridicule a échoué : Je n'ai plus peur de vous, j'ai une foi inarrêtable en mon équipe et je sais que nous pouvons être meilleurs que vous, et même toi ne peux plus essayer de me faire croire que je ne suis qu'un pion dans votre stupide jeu, parce que j'ai trouvé l'amour Dejan, quelqu'un voulait de moi et il n'est pas passé par un crime pour m'atteindre, tu as échoué totalement. » Niko envoya un coup de coude dans l'abdomen de Lovren, dire qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras… Il se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes pour s'enfuir et retrouver son équipe, mais il avait oublié qu'il y avait aussi Van Dijk dans la pièce, alors il se retrouva les bras maintenus derrière son dos à moins de deux mètres de la sortie vers la liberté

« Perdu Kovac, pas assez rapide. » Van Dijk lui dit alors que Niko essayait désespérément de se libérer

« Abruti d'entraineur, pas foutu de nous faire passer les poules et pas foutu de passer la porte, à croire que tu aimes la défaite. » Dejan revint devant lui, prenant son menton entre ses doigts, Niko devait rester calme et se concentrer, Rob allait bientôt arriver et il serait sauvé

« Je fais de mon mieux au jour le jour, sans tricher. » Niko s'exclama en envoyant un regard noir à Dejan

« Foutaises, que dirais-tu qu'on échange les positions de la dernière fois Virgil, j'ai toujours eu envie de tester sa bouche. » Lovren passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en riant, Niko était définitivement dégoûté par son attitude

« N’ose même pas toucher mon frère Lovren. » Rob arriva finalement alors que Dejan commençait à l’embrasser, Niko lui envoya un coup de genou au même endroit où il avait précédemment frappé, des années qu’il n’avait pas eu l’opportunité de se battre (cependant il était désolé que ce soit Dejan qui prenne ses coups)

« Oh-Oh, on dirait bien que les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant ! Bienvenue Robbie, ça faisait un bail, qu’est-ce que tu deviens ? » Niko ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir honte pour le garçon qu’il avait connu

« Je t’ai dit de ne plus toucher à mon frère, et ne me fais pas répéter une nouvelle fois. » Cette fois, c’était à Van Dijk qu’il s’adressait, Niko était fier de Robert pour enfin oser s’affirmer

« D’accord, on se reverra pendant le match, le Bayern. » Lovren s’exclama en faisant un signe de main à Van Dijk, qui le lâcha aussitôt avant de suivre son coéquipier pour sortir des toilettes

 

« Tu vas bien Niko ?! » Robert lui demanda en se jetant dans ses bras, Niko sourit doucement en le laissant faire

« Ouais, ne t’inquiète pas… Merci d’être intervenu… » Niko ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait fait sans lui

« J’avais peur qu’ils te refassent le même coup, pourquoi tu es parti tout seul Niko, j’aurais dû venir avec toi ! »

« Je veux t’éviter les emmerdes Rob, je suis quand même censé être le grand frère. »

« Je veux te protéger Niko, s’il te plaît… » Rob semblait vraiment triste, Niko commençait à regretter de l’avoir autant impliqué dans ses problèmes, en détournant le regard, il pouvait voir James arriver, surpris et inquiet, ils auraient une discussion après le match, Niko devait s’exprimer sur ses problèmes avant que ça ne devienne trop grave.

 

Fin du chapitre 12


	13. Chapitre 13 : Bayern VS Liverpool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5-0 face à Dortmund TOT BRAVO NIKO MON AMOUR

Chapitre 13 : Bayern VS Liverpool

 

James ne savait pas s’ils allaient pouvoir tenir très longtemps face à Liverpool, il devait reconnaître que leurs adversaires étaient forts et presque aussi coriaces qu’eux sur le plan moral, le score était toujours égal à 0-0, ils approchaient de la fin du match et leurs muscles criaient pour une victoire. C’en était presque triste, jouer contre des personnes prêtes à tout pour gagner, James en était dégoûté, ils avaient encore essayer de faire du mal à Niko, à quelques heures du début du match leur seul souhait avait été d’heurter l’entraîneur de l’équipe adverse pour les déstabiliser. Le Bayern semblait tout aussi rageux que lui de gagner, que ce soit pour se venger des actes commis par Liverpool, ou pour avoir l’assurance d’emmener Niko plus loin dans la Ligue des Champions. James devait remercier Niko pour lui avoir permis de se reposer, le faisant sortir dix minutes avant la fin du match pour faire rentrer Franck. Taper dans la main de Niko lui avait rappelé qu’ils ne devaient surtout pas perdre, qu’ils ne se battaient plus pour le club mais pour leur équipe, leur propre sort et leur respect étaient en jeu. Sur le banc, il pouvait voir le match sous un œil différent : Ce n’était finalement pas le match de football pur qui était le problème depuis le début, non, le seul problème depuis le début qui les avait menés à se livrer une guerre sans merci était leur incommensurable peur de l’adversaire. Des deux côtés du terrain, ils avaient eu peur de l’autre comme un enfant avait peur dans la cour de récréation ils avaient agi tous autant qu’ils étaient comme des abrutis, même si Liverpool avait très clairement franchie une barrière dangereuse.

 

Sur son banc, James voyait aussi la douleur des joueurs adverses et de ses coéquipiers, la douleur de ne pas pouvoir faire en sorte de ramener un point à son équipe. Il la ressentait aussi, malheureusement il n’avait encore une fois pas pu faire quelque chose pour aider Niko, il avait promis de tout donner pour lui mais il était loin d’avoir pu faire quelque chose pour aider l’homme de sa vie… Rob à côté de lui ne disait pas grand-chose, il écrivait continuellement sur sa tablette, James avait des raisons de croire que Robert réfléchissait déjà à une tactique pour le match retour à l’Allianz. Thomas à côté de lui parlait quant à lui beaucoup plus, commentant le match et le résultat, encourageant leurs coéquipiers avec énergie. Thomas avait déjà joué tellement de matchs importants comme celui-ci qu’il semblait être le moins inquiet d’eux, il connaissait presque à la perfection leur niveau mais ne les jugeait pas là-dessus pour autant, Thomas était un cas particulier, un attaquant étrange, ni renard des surfaces ni fait pour le poste d’attaquant de pointe, une véritable énigme qui le fascinait. Thomas avait été le premier à l’accueillir, le premier à l’aider, le premier à lui faire des blagues, Thomas avait été Thomas avec lui dès le début, et c’était pour cette innocence et cette béatitude que James l’aimait presque comme un frère.

 

Le match se termina sur un nul compliqué, James n’aimait pas spécialement le résultat mais il préférait définitivement un match nul à une défaite. Il décrocha de Niko quelques secondes pour aller saluer ses coéquipiers qui avaient tous bien joués et agis, Javi s’écroulant presque dans ses bras, l’espagnol avait très bien joué et serait probablement l’homme du match. Après avoir salué tous ses amis, James sentit une pointe de colère le frapper alors qu’il voyait Klopp s’énerver sur Niko, il ne pouvait pas les laisser se voir, il y avait trop de risques par rapport à ce qu’il s’était déjà produit. James attrapa le poignet de Niko sans se soucier des journalistes, peu importe le public, ce qui importait était que Niko était en sécurité et loin de Klopp et de son équipe de tarés en rut. Il n’avait même pas essayé de comprendre ce pseudo drama, Niko ne pouvait avoir agressé Klopp de toute façon, le responsable de ce bordel et son identité ne lui échappaient pas. James souffla rapidement des félicitations dans l’oreille de Niko en le tenant par les épaules en les menant aux vestiaires, envoyant sur son passage des regards noirs à ses adversaires pour ce qu’ils avaient fait en janvier.

 

Une fois dans les vestiaires, James put souffler en laissant Niko filer dans les bras de Rob, ce qui ne lui était plus du tout surprenant depuis un certain temps. Il écouta d’une oreille discrète le briefing de fin de match, ses pensées concentrées sur ce qu’il avait vu plus tôt dans les toilettes d’Anfield. Ces enflures avaient encore essayé de faire du mal à celui qu’il aimait, James ne pouvait pas l’accepter : ça voulait tout autant dire qu’il avait échoué à le protéger et que Niko n’était toujours pas en sécurité, donc les promesses qu’il lui avait faites étaient toutes rompues par les joueurs pervers de Liverpool. James ressentait une certaine nécessité de prendre Niko dans ses bras à son tour et de lui assurer la sécurité tant voulue le temps de retrouver le sommeil dont ils avaient tous besoin pour plus tard. Alors James prit son courage à deux à mains et enroula simplement ses bras autour de Niko, ses lèvres se posant doucement sur le lobe de son oreille pour lui chuchoter des mots remplis d’amour et de pardon par rapport à l’incident survenu plutôt. Niko posa à son tour ses mains sur son dos en lui répondant tranquillement qu’il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, James tremblota délicatement sous ses mots, un pincement au cœur alors qu’il avait encore du mal à réfléchir aux conséquences de son erreur.

 

« Niko, je… J’aurais dû être avec toi à ce moment-là, je n’aurais pas dû te laisser partir seul dans un endroit aussi malfamé qu’Anfield… » James chuchota en tenant Niko plus fort dans ses bras

« James… C’est de ma faute… Enfin… Je pensais que j’étais prêt pour leur faire face, pour leur montrer que je pouvais vivre malgré, bref… Mais finalement j’étais encore trop faible, je n’ai rien pu faire contre Dejan, j’avais peur de lui et de ce qu’il pouvait encore me faire, j’ai dû inclure Rob dans cette histoire et ça me désole de voir que c’est lui qui doit me protéger alors que je suis le grand-frère… » Niko prit son visage entre ses deux mains chaudes, ses yeux le fixant par moment, le fuyant à d’autres

« Non, non, Niko tu as été fort face à eux, tu t’en es très bien tiré face à eux, quand j’ai croisé le regard de Lovren à la sortie des toilettes j’ai vu que tu l’avais énervé, il était écœuré de ne pas avoir pu être le plus fort, et Van Dijk avait peur de toi, j’en suis sûr ! Tu devais être incroyable face à eux, j’aurais voulu voir ça ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais supporté tout ce qui a été dit et fait James… »

« Tu veux m’en parler ? »

« Dejan… Il n’est plus du tout celui que j’ai connu, comme s’il n’était que l’ombre de lui-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit comme ça et ça me désole, j’aimerais vraiment qu’il comprenne que ce qu’il fait est mal, je ne sais pas comment vivre en me sentant divisé par une partie de moi qui l’a vu évolué, et l’autre qui le voit maintenant… » James raffermit doucement sa prise sur Niko, ses doigts massant les muscles

« Eh bien, ce que je pense de lui maintenant si tu veux tout savoir est que c’est une belle enflure qui n’aurait jamais dû te toucher. »

« Personne d’extérieur au club ne devrait me toucher selon toi. » Niko rit quelques secondes en plantant son regard dans le sien

« Tu sais que j’ai raison, seules les personnes bienveillantes devraient pouvoir te toucher ! »

 

James rit à son tour en déposant un léger baiser sur la pommette de Niko, le défi qu’était Liverpool n’était pas encore derrière eux et était toujours d’actualité, mais James était presque sûr que l’équipe pouvait gagner, remporter une victoire méritée sur les joueurs qu’ils détestaient depuis un mois. Mais pour ce soir, James se viderait l’esprit en passant sa nuit avec Niko, lui apporterait sa chaleur et sentirait son cœur battre sous sa peau, c’était quelque chose qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde.

 

Fin du chapitre 13


	14. Chapitre 14 : Merci...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un chapitre chillos my amigos j'ai fait LV1 allemand

Chapitre 14 : Merci…

 

James dormait dans ses bras tranquillement, ses cheveux caressant sa peau et ses lèvres s’assurant de réaliser un contact avec son épiderme. Niko sourit doucement en passant une main sur la tête de James pour remettre un peu d’ordre dans ses cheveux. Ils n’avaient pas gagné. Ils n’avaient pas perdu. Ce match nul représentait beaucoup de choses pour lui : C’était à la fois son premier match éliminatoire de Ligue des Champions en tant qu’entraineur, et le match le plus terrifiant qu’il n’avait jamais vécu. Il y avait eu trop de pression accumulée autour de ce match, et Niko sans vouloir se faire passer pour la seule victime (bien que quelque part il se répétait qu’il avait sûrement le plus souffert), pouvait dire que l’épicentre de cette pression se présentait sur ses frêles épaules. Il ne savait plus s’il avait encore peur, Jürgen et Dejan ne résidaient plus tant que ça dans ses cauchemars et sa vie d’avant revenait peu à peu, seuls ses rêves ne voulaient pas retrouver leurs précédentes fonctions. James ne semblait pas prêt à se réveiller, et Niko pouvait le comprendre après le match de la veille, il n’allait pas le sortir de ses songes alors il s’échappa doucement de ses bras pour ne pas le brusquer, sa chaleur lui manquait déjà mais Niko ne pouvait pas rester à végéter sous des couvertures toute la journée (pas qu’il n’aimerait pas). Il attrapa une serviette sur une table et fila vers la salle de bain de la chambre d‘hôtel où ils résidaient, ses vêtements tombèrent un à un sur le carrelage froid, le laissant nu sous la douche et sous une eau qui aurait probablement voulu le voir perdre la veille.

 

Niko ne savait pas trop s’il était heureux de sa vie. James était avec lui et le club commençait à l’adopter, une nouvelle fois, mais il avait cette sensation bizarre de ne pas aller bien, d’être étouffé par un désespoir invisible qui risquait de plus lui faire mal qu’autre chose sur terre. L’eau était censée lui faire du bien, mais c’était peut-être à cause des événements du mois passé, Niko ne se sentait pas en sécurité sous elle, ses mains s’agrippaient fermement à la barre de la douche. Il n’allait ni bien ni mal. Il était juste déboussolé, perdu dans une vie qui avait perdu son sens le 17 janvier. L’eau était un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules, une pression de plus. L’eau n’était ni chaude ni froide, pas tiède mais juste agréable et anodine pour sa peau, Niko ne trouvait pas d’intérêt à chercher une bonne température quand son corps ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait. En jetant un rapide coup d’œil à son corps, Niko pu apercevoir des traces restantes de janvier. Il souffla rapidement pour faire passer ses souvenirs avant de doucement les toucher, elles ne faisaient pas mal mais pourtant à l’intérieur de lui c’était tout une blessure qui s’était réveillée, Niko devait apprendre à vivre avec malheureusement, il ne pouvait retourner en arrière et empêcher Liverpool de commettre ce qu’il s’était produit.

 

Niko sortit de la douche sans aucune envie réelle, il n’avait pas vraiment d’envie à part de se trouver dans les bras de James ou de Robert et de simplement profiter de leur chaleur. Il posa une serviette sous ses pieds alors qu’il laissait l’eau dégouliner sur son corps, des gouttes ruisselant paresseusement sur sa peau. Niko était concentré sur son reflet dans un miroir, un homme brisé comme l’auraient appelé les psychologues. Les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient son problème le plus fréquent, et les frissons parcourant son corps comme s’il était leur montraient l’étendue de son traumatisme. Niko passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les retirant de ses yeux pour voir plus clair. Il devait se raser. James lui répétait qu’il aimait son chaume mais Niko préférait garder sa peau la plus pure possible, la plus sienne possible. Après ça, Niko récupéra ses vêtements pour enfiler simplement un nouveau boxer et un t-shirt neutre, ce n'était pas du tout son style préféré, mais pour juste quelques heures il pouvait faire un effort.

 

Niko soupira calmement quand il jeta un regard à travers la vitre, Thomas et Manuel s'amusaient avec Mats et Joshua, on aurait presque dit une famille… Famille… Un mot et une idée qu'il avait laissé de côté depuis presque un mois pour se concentrer sur Liverpool. Niko détourna son regard vers James qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit, peut-être qu'ils auraient une famille ensemble un jour, rien ne pouvait l'affirmer ou le démentir. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il avait déjà une famille avec Rob et les joueurs, mais ce n'était pas cette idée-là de la famille qu'il voyait dans le Bayern, le club était un groupe de jeunes hommes se battant côte-à-côte pour la victoire, Niko n'était présent que pour décider qui combattrait sur le terrain. L'idée qu'il se faisait de la famille était plutôt celle d'un endroit chaleureux où il pouvait rire et pleurer sans que personne ne le juge, un peu comme avec Rob… Niko ne voulait pas se mentir maintenant, après le match aller de la veille, il avait vite compris qu'il n'aurait pas les épaules suffisamment lourdes pour le match retour à l'Allianz, il n'avait jamais demandé à se faire violer et agresser dans les vestiaires du club en signant auprès d'Hasan, il savait que la vie était injuste mais pas qu'il devrait subir cette injustice de face et de cette manière… Niko était désolé de lui-même de ne pas être capable d'assumer sa propre faiblesse, de devoir laisser les autres la supporter pour lui…

 

James passa ses bras autour de sa taille après s'être réveillé, Niko ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer tant il était perdu dans le flot de ses émotions, vivre dans la peur et dans les traumatismes n'était pas quelque chose pour lui… Niko ne pouvait pas être plus fort quand rien ne pouvait l'aider à surmonter la fatalité de la vie, rien ni personne ne serait en mesure de le sauver de ce qu'il avait vécu. Résister face à Dejan dans les toilettes n'avait été qu'un acte sans importance par rapport à la peur qui avait fait battre son cœur, faire un nul face à Liverpool ne servirait à rien pour le match retour pendant lequel il ne serait pas assez fort pour les mener à la victoire… Sa lutte face à Jürgen avait été inutile, Niko aurait toujours peur de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire à l'avenir, il n'en avait aucun doute là-dessus…

 

« Tu vas bien Niko ? » James lui demanda en laissant trainer ses mains sur son abdomen

« James… Je suis désolé... » Niko arrivait à contrôler ses larmes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de devoir avouer à James qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Niko ? Un match nul à Anfield est très bien ! » James ne comprenait pas la source de son malheur et c'était normal, Niko ne pouvait pas lui expliquer en trois mots que Liverpool avait réussi leur plan dès le début et qu'il était plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait paraître

« On va perdre James… On a déjà perdu… Il sont meilleurs... » Ce n'était pas des raisons suffisantes, même pour lui, mais c'était la vérité

« C'est faux Niko. Tu es meilleur que n'importe lequel de leurs coups foireux pour nous décourager. » James embrassa doucement son cou en resserrant sa prise sur son corps

« James, je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça, je ne peux pas entraîner le Bayern, pas maintenant, Liverpool a réussi son jeu, ils ont réussi à m'abattre... » Ses larmes ne coulaient toujours pas même si elles étaient bien présentes dans ses yeux, sa gorge était comme broyée par la certitude de la défaite et sa voix n'en était que le résultat

« Niko… Je crois en toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire, même si on ne gagne pas face à eux, je suis sûr que tu es suffisamment fort pour entraîner le Bayern, au moins la Bundesliga et après on verra pour plus gros… L'important ce n'est pas la victoire à tout prix, pas comme Liverpool, l'important c'est de croire en toi, crois en ta force et l'équipe te suivra jusqu'au bout du monde. Tu es le moteur de l'équipe, tu es la personne la plus importante du club, la meilleure personne sur terre, il n'y a que toi qui mérite de gagner cette foutue Champions League, et même si ce n'est pas cette année, je suis sûr que tu la gagneras un jour... » James le retourna pour l'embrasser doucement, Niko ne savait pas s'il avait raison, s'il pouvait un jour gagner un si beau trophée, il n'était sûrement pas à la hauteur des attentes

« James, je ne suis pas--- » James l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse continuer

« Peu importe, tu es toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es Niko Kovac et l'homme que j'aime. Je me fous du regard des autres et de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de toi, de nous, du Bayern, vraiment je m'en fous. Tout ce qui m'intéresse est ton bonheur et tant que tu ne seras pas heureux je ne le serais pas. »

« Non, James… Je… Ce que Liverpool a fait, ça m'affecte plus que je ne le pensais, je n'arrive pas à vivre comme avant, je n'arrive pas à aller mieux... »

« Pourquoi vouloir redevenir la personne blessée que tu étais quand tu peux devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne se préoccuperait pas de sa force mais de son bonheur, quelqu'un qui vivrait pour lui-même, tu es Niko Kovac, et pas le meilleur entraîneur du monde qui joue sa réputation à chaque match, la seule chose que tu peux jouer maintenant est le fait de montrer à Liverpool que tu es ce que tu veux être, peu importe si on perd face à eux, ils n'auront pas mériter la victoire pour autant. Ce n'est pas toi face à eux, c'est nous face à eux. Ce n'est pas un simple match Niko, peut-être qu'on va le perdre, mais la lutte, la bataille, non, la guerre qu'on aura menée n'aura pas été vaine. On leur aura prouvé qu'on pouvait se battre sans tricher. Nous ne sommes pas eux Niko, on ne se bat pas jusqu'au sang pour une simple victoire, un simple point, on se bat pour être heureux ensemble à chaque instant. Je vis pour ton bonheur, je joue pour ta joie que je ne vois plus à cause d'eux, je veux marquer pour voir un beau sourire apparaître sur tes belles lèvres que j'adore embrasser. Je veux voir ton corps se mouvoir avec la forme de la joie. Liverpool peut gagner contre nous la prochaine fois, on s'en foutra, l'important c'est qu'on leur aura montré que le Bayern n'abandonne jamais. Tu n'abandonneras pas si vite Niko, car tu es la putain de légende qui les a forcés à tricher pour un simple match. » James était doux avec lui, son corps réchauffait sa tristesse interne pour le rassurer, il avait raison et Niko devait le comprendre

« Merci... » C'était le seul mot qu'il avait réussi à prononcer, un petit sourire en coin était apparu comme le miracle de la fleur qui poussait malgré le froid de l'hiver, ses larmes ne coulaient pas et Niko en était content, ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait au moins être fort pour lui-même

« Je ferai toujours tout pour toi Niko, ne l'oublie pas… Je t'aime et je ne veux que te voir heureux, je veux profiter de ta liesse, la Champions League n'est pas notre but maintenant, notre but est de vaincre la désillusion présente dans ton cœur pour te voir rayonner à nouveau, d'accord ? » James posa sa tête sur sa poitrine alors qu'ils se rallongeaient dans le lit

« Bien compris, James… Je t'aime aussi et je veux aussi te voir heureux… »

« Toi d'abord, ensuite je serai heureux. » James caressa sa peau en passant sa main sous son t-shirt, Niko sentit un plus grand sourire éclairer son visage de la plus belle des façons, il n'avait plus peur de faire face à la défaite que leur infligerait Liverpool à l'Allianz, il n'avait plus mal en repensant aux événements passés, il n'avait plus envie d'abandonner le Bayern, il voulait juste vivre pour lui, pour James, pour Rob, pour Hasan ou pour Thomas, il se fichait de ses traumatismes maintenant, seul ce qu'il ressentait de manière positive avait de l'importance à ses yeux, ce n'était pas Jürgen ou Dejan qui contrôlaient sa vie, c'était lui et seulement lui.

 

Fin du chapitre 14


	15. Chapitre 15 : Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci pour ceux qui ont lu et désolé par ailleurs. Je suis dépitée pour Notre Dame, c'est une partie de l'histoire qui part littéralement en fumée et des gens se plaignent parce qu'ils voient ces images en boucle ? Allez vous faire foutre pour ces gens là, c'est la putain d'histoire, ce pourquoi des gens ont donné leurs putains de vie qui se détruit et des gens se plaignent ?! Bordel de merde achetez vous une conscience bande d'enfoiré !

Epilogue

 

Il n’était pas surpris. Il n’était pas déçu non plus. Il ne ressentait pas grand-chose. Ils avaient perdu comme il le pensait. Peut-être que c’était mérité. Niko prit sur lui pour féliciter Jürgen, sans faire attention à son regard et sa main se glissant lentement vers ses fesses. Il remerciait Rob pour l’avoir sauvé juste à temps du harcèlement sexuel de Liverpool, Niko savait qu’il pouvait compter sur lui à chaque instant de sa vie, ensuite c’était James qui était venu dans ses bras, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui souriait comme s’ils avaient gagné, mais ça réchauffait son cœur et lui faisait du bien. Il n’avait plus peur des conséquences maintenant, ce stupide secret qui l’avait maintenu éveillé la nuit n’était que risible pour lui, le poids sur ses épaules s’était envolé au moment même où le coup de sifflet final avait retentit. C’était fini. Plus de honte ou de haine à avoir. Plus de peur ou de peine à ressentir. Maintenant c’était juste James et lui à l’Allianz pour quelques temps, c’était eux en Bundesliga sans la pression de l’obligation de la victoire de la Champions League. C’était Rob et lui pour célébrer dans l’ombre des terrains. C’était Hasan et lui pour décider comment gérer le mercato. C’était le Bayern et lui seulement en Allemagne pour le reste de la saison. Ça avait été sa première Champions League, peut-être que ce serait sa dernière, mais il n’était pas déçu d’avoir résisté aussi longtemps. Niko n’avait pas de honte à avoir : Il n’avait pas triché, il n’avait pas menti, il n’avait rien fait de mal.

 

Il avait juste fait de son mieux.

 

Il n’était personne particulièrement par rapport aux monstres qu’il voyait jouer tous les jours, mais il se sentait être quelqu’un quand James le touchait, quand Rob lui souriait, quand il voyait l’un de ses joueurs rire. Tout allait mieux depuis qu’il avait compris que la victoire sur le terrain n’était pas le plus important. La véritable victoire primordiale avait été de gagner cette mentalité et de battre Liverpool sur le plan moral. Niko préférait très clairement gagner cette guerre idéologique que la stupide bataille du terrain que Jürgen avait cru bon de mettre sur le premier plan. Il ne resta pas spécialement longtemps en conférence de presse, juste le temps de se souvenir que les journalistes ne savaient rien de lui et de ce qu’ils avaient vécu, qu’ils ne sauraient jamais et que même s’ils savaient ils ne le croiraient pas ou s’en serviraient contre lui. Après ça, il se rendit dans les vestiaires pour s’excuser, Niko ne sentait pas prêt à faire face à la tristesse de ses joueurs après cette défaite mais il devait le faire, ils avaient beaucoup fait pour lui ces deux derniers mois alors il devait définitivement le faire.

 

En entrant, Niko ne s’était pas attendu à ce que ses joueurs le prennent un par un par dans ses bras, c’était chaud et réconfortant, ça lui faisait du bien. Leur chaleur n’était que meilleure quand il la comparait à celle qu’il avait subi entre les griffes de Liverpool, celle de Dejan ou de Jürgen avaient été catastrophiques pour lui, une brûlure gelée, un froid brûlant sur sa vie. Aujourd’hui Niko allait mieux, il n’était pas au mieux de sa forme mais il allait bien et c’était primordial pour lui de se sentir en vie. Ils avaient perdu et pourtant tout le monde agissait comme s’ils avaient gagné. S’ils le faisaient pour lui, Niko les remerciait. Ante et Luka lui manquaient. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, Niko avait juste envie de les voir, il sentait depuis qu’il était revenu à lui de sa semaine de sommeil que quelque chose lui manquait, qu’il y avait une partie vide en lui, alors il cherchait à la combler le plus rapidement possible.

 

Au moment de rentrer, Niko fit part de son envie d’aller à Frankfurt à James, il n’avait pas envie de laisser James seul et de l’inquiéter, mais autre part il n’avait pas non plus envie de le rendre jaloux ou quelque chose comme ça. James le regarda bizarrement quelques secondes avant d’accepter, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Niko voulut l’embrasser à cet instant précis, l’avoir sien contre lui, mais même si l’équipe savait pour eux, Niko n’était pas encore prêt à s’afficher de la sorte. En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture de James, évitant de parler du match et riant tranquillement de leurs envies respectives. Ils étaient fatigués mais en forme l’un pour l’autre. Niko aimait passer ses journées auprès de James, il était tout de suite rassuré, tout de suite plus heureux, ça lui faisait un peu la même sensation avec Rob. Ses proches l’aidaient au jour le jour et Niko sentait qu’il allait mieux. Ils prirent la route à minuit, ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes au fur et à mesure qu’ils discutaient avec James, les lumières des réverbères lui rappelaient ses rêves lointain de marquer l’histoire du football, quelque part il se disait qu’il avait réussi : Il se retrouvait au Bayern après tout. Lorsqu’il ferma les yeux, il entendit James lui chuchotait des remerciements, Niko ne savait pas pourquoi mais il les accepta, son cœur buvant les paroles de James jusqu’à la dernière seconde avant son sommeil.

 

Quand Niko se réveilla, il était dans un lit plus ou moins confortable par rapport à un siège de voiture, sous des couvertures chaudes et avec suffisamment de mollesse pour qu’il se laisse tenter à un repos de quelques minutes supplémentaires. Un bras s’enroula autour de sa taille, Niko sourit en se tournant vers James pour lui dire bonjour, il ne doutait pas que c’était lui qui l’avait amené dans cet hôtel s’il avait bien deviné. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait les cheveux de James aussi mal coiffés, mais Niko le trouvait beaucoup plus adorable avec, il semblait plus innocent et c’était pour le mieux, il ne voulait pas le voir triste, qui plus est quand ça avait des chances d’être de sa faute. Sa coupe ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux maintenant qu’il y repensait, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, James passa une main dans ses cheveux en riant, il y avait des nœuds et c’était amusant de le voir lutter avec. Alors il était de retour à Frankfurt, presque un an depuis la Pokal, presque un an depuis qu’il était arrivé au Bayern. Il allait être triste de ne pas retrouver Kevin, Alex et Lukas, mais il était heureux pour eux de savoir qu’ils avaient pu trouver un club plus prestigieux.

 

« Tu t’es endormi dans la voiture, alors j’ai trouvé un hôtel ouvert la nuit et je nous ai couchés, ça te plaît ? » James lui expliqua en essayant toujours de démêler ses cheveux

« C’est parfait James, tu es le meilleur. » Niko l’embrassa doucement, finalement c’était peut-être James qui était la partie manquante de son cœur, le plaisir charnel qu’il n’avait plus depuis longtemps ou qu’on lui avait imposé de force

« Il y a un problème Niko ? » James lui demanda en enlevant sa main de ses cheveux pour la poser sur sa joue

« Non ne t’inquiète pas, je me disais juste que finalement je pense que je veux passer ma journée au lit avec toi. »

« Alors pas de Frankfurt aujourd’hui ? »

« Non, seulement toi James… »

 

Niko posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de James, ses mains se posant sur ses épaules alors qu’il le retournait sur le dos pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses. James riait doucement entre leurs lèvres, ses mains glissant doucement sur ses hanches, Niko ne se souvenait pas s’être changé pour mettre un short et un maillot mais il n’allait pas blâmer James pour l’avoir arrangé la nuit, c’était même adorable de sa part d’avoir pris soin de lui une nouvelle fois. Les mains de James passèrent sous son short pour venir doucement caresser sa peau, là où Dejan et d’autres l’avaient maltraitée quelques semaines plutôt sans aucun remords, mais Niko n’avait plus mal aujourd’hui, il voulait pouvoir relever la tête face à ces gens et ne pas fermer les yeux comme il l’avait fait par peur. James le regarda bizarrement, Niko avait dû faire une tête étrange quand il avait repensé à ce qu’il s’était passé, il sourit doucement pour corriger le tir avant de rire quand James le serra fermement pour l’embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il allait clairement bien dans ses bras.

 

Niko allait retirer ses nouveaux vêtements quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Oh. Niko était déçu de cette interruption, et quand il regarda James, il comprit qu’il n’était pas le seul. James lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu’il pouvait le faire, alors il récupéra son portable vibrant, c’était Pep. Ça avait de quoi être surprenant en sachant que Pep ne l’avait pas appelé depuis le match aller, mais Niko ne doutait pas que son appel avait un rapport avec le match de la veille. Il souffla rapidement avant d’accepter l’appel, James derrière lui le serrant contre sa poitrine en déposant des baisers sur son cou.

 

« Allo ? » Sa gorge était peut-être fatiguée après avoir autant poussé dessus sur le bord du terrain

« Salut Niko, tu es disponible tout de suite ? » Pep lui demanda, Niko sentit James rigoler silencieusement derrière lui

« On peut dire ça, il y a un problème ? »

« Non-Non, rien de grave ne t’inquiète pas. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, je veux dire, enfin, le match… »

« Pep, je vais bien ne t’inquiète pas, je suis bien entouré tu sais. »

« Ouais mais j’avais peur qu’il te soit arrivé quelque chose après le match, qu’ils aient voulu te faire mal ou quoique ce soit de ce genre… »

« Tout va bien Pep, je ne suis même pas à Munich en ce moment, il ne peut rien m’arriver. »

« Je suis rassuré, et, ne repense pas trop à ce match, ça ne serait pas bon pour toi. Tu méritais plus cette victoire qu’eux de toute façon. » Niko sourit doucement en entendant ses mots, Pep était définitivement un homme charmant sur qu’il pouvait comptait

« Merci Pep, bonne chance pour la suite. »

« J’essaierai de gagner pour toi et le Bayern, je n’oublie pas d’où je viens ! »

« J’espère que tu vas gagner, tu le mérites. »

 

Niko raccrocha avec un petit sourire, James détendant ses membres délicatement derrière lui, ils finiraient par devoir retourner à Munich peu de temps après, mais Niko était heureux de sa présence dans ce lit, heureux d’être présent avec James. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir gagné, mais il se relèverait dans tous les cas, il n’avait pas le choix après tout. Finir lié avec James de cette façon était une expérience admirable, une sensation magique que de sentir James dans son corps… Probablement l’un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

 

Ils retournèrent à Munich après être finalement partis dire bonjour à Ante et aux autres, Niko était heureux de les voir et de savoir qu’ils n’étaient pas au courant pour ce qu’il s’était passé deux mois plus tôt. Sur la route pour Munich, Niko se sentait bien et détendu, il y avait encore la Pokal et la ligue à gagner mais ce n’était pas grave, il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur ses joueurs, il avait une totale confiance en eux maintenant. Il rit aussi beaucoup dans la voiture de James, ce dernier chantant (plutôt bien) les différentes chansons qui étaient diffusées à la radio, rien ne semblait pouvoir l’atteindre maintenant qu’il avait trouvé sa raison de vivre, et c’était une très bonne chose, il se sentait presque invincible avec eux. C’était sa famille et sans aucun problème il pouvait l’avouer. Il pouvait presque être fier de lui pour ne pas avoir céder à la déshumanisation qu’on avait cru lui imposer.

 

À peine un pas fait au centre d’entraînement qu’immédiatement Rob se jeta dans ses bras, ils étaient peut-être partis à l’arrachée la veille, son petit-frère avait eu de quoi s’inquiéter (surtout qu’il n’avait pas rallumer son téléphone depuis). Niko posa sa main sur la tête de Rob en riant doucement, il ne voulait plus l’inquiéter, il voulait que Rob puisse profiter de la Bundesliga sans le stress que seul lui devait ressentir. Quand il laissa Rob sortir de l’étreinte de ses bras, Niko remarqua que quelques mètres plus loin que Philipp accompagné de Xabi Alonso, Bastian et Lukas (ce n’était absolument pas une surprise), et Miroslav se trouvaient là, Niko ne savait pas trop quoi faire face à eux, il avait eu vent qu’ils avaient aidés le Bayern pendant son sommeil mais rien de plus. Il fit quelques pas vers eux, avant que Basti ne se jette dans ses bras, lui disant de ne pas s’inquiéter pour le match et que tout serait plus facile par la suite. Et ainsi de suite, il reçut une floppée de compliment qui touchèrent son égo en réparation, et rien ne pouvait être mieux ces temps-ci que ce genre de moments honnêtes.

 

Niko ne savait pas s’il devait faire quelque chose pour Dejan, il était tellement différent maintenant qu’il se demandait s’il pouvait encore être bon. Et puis il eut une réponse quand Philipp lui expliqua son altercation avec Lovren : Ce n’était définitivement plus le même homme et il s’acharnait pour rien. Quand il se posa sur son lit le soir, il ne sentit plus une seule once de pression sur ses épaules, il était totalement libéré d’un poids et sa gorge pouvait s’affirmer autant qu’elle le voulait sans être étouffée par la main invisible de la peur. Niko jeta un coup d’œil à sa chambre : Il avait beaucoup de jours de carnet à rattraper. Et il devait changer ses fleurs. Elles étaient toutes fanées et presque noires, ce n’était pas beau à voir. Niko les jeta sans attendre, James cuisinait dans sa cuisine sans qu’il n’ait à lui demander quelque chose, c’était définitivement un geste adorable. Il alla rapidement acheter un nouveau bouquet pour combler l’ancien, ces fleurs représentaient quelque part son avenir, ou du moins il l’espérait.

 

Ces fleurs étaient belles, et elles ne seraient pas placées dans l’ombre, c’était une promesse.

 

FIN


	16. Chapitre 16 : Nouvelle saison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'aura pas de suite, c'est juste que je devais le faire

Chapitre 16 : Nouvelle saison

 

Niko est seul une nouvelle fois. James est reparti à Madrid, ils sont toujours en couple, mais maintenant qu’ils ne sont plus à proximité l’un de l’autre, leur relation est moins forte. C’est une nouvelle saison qui débute et il ne veut pas décevoir une nouvelle fois, Niko a confiance en l’équipe, ils ont de nouvelles recrues et des jeunes joueurs talentueux, mais il a aussi conscience que son traumatisme ne lui permettra pas de remporter au moins le doublé une seconde fois. Beaucoup de joueurs sont partis, alors c’est aussi plus compliqué, ça va être à travailler pendant les entraînements. Niko ne sait pas vraiment si ses patrons ont encore confiance en lui, après tout, élimination en huitièmes et saison compliquée n’ont rien aidé. Uli lui assure souvent quand ils parlent seul à seul qu’il sait qu’il va réussir, que ce qu’il lui est arrivé n’a pas à peser sur lui ici et que personne ne le jugera jamais sur ça, cependant il n’a pas la certitude que ses traumatismes partiront un jour, alors il vit avec en ignorant tant bien que mal la peur de l’échec.

 

Niko doit avouer ce qu’il est arrivé aux nouveaux venus pour qu’ils comprennent l’étonnante proximité entre lui et les autres joueurs, il a réuni Michaël, Philippe, Sarpreet, Fiete, Ivan, Benjamin et Lucas pour discuter de ça, Hasan et Uli avec lui. Il ne veut pas taire de détails, c’est une relation solide qu’il veut développer avec cette équipe, il a ce besoin d’en parler avec eux comme s’il allait oublier ensuite… Kalle n’a jamais rien dit à ce sujet, Niko sait qu’il le déteste, mais il aurait quand même voulu que son patron réagisse, s’exprime, lui apporte son soutien, fasse quelque chose quand il avait besoin de lui…Rien. Karl n’a rien fait et l’a laissé souffrir. Ce n’est plus important maintenant, Niko doit apprendre à lutter par lui-même. Uli et Brazzo ont insisté sur le fait qu’il pouvait arrêter à tout moment ou juste ne pas le faire, néanmoins il va le faire, ça lui tient à cœur.

 

Niko explique tout ce qu’il s’est passé, tout, ceux qui l’ont fait, les menaces, les séquelles, James, l’aide de l’équipe après, Philipp et Dejan, Jürgen. Il n’a pas peur de leur regard sur lui maintenant, il peut quitter son poste s’il le veut, ça devait être avoué. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, des larmes se sont mises à couler sur ses joues au fil de son récit, les douloureux souvenirs le heurtent toujours malgré ses efforts… Brazzo le tient contre lui, ses mains frottant son dos alors que Hoeness a posé sa main sur son épaule, il devait déjà paraître pathétique devant ses nouveaux joueurs… Il voit bien le dégoût, la honte d’avoir un coach pareil dans les visages des joueurs, Niko ne peut que les comprendre, il a aussi honte de lui-même. Hasan le lâche, mais quelqu’un d’autre finit par le tenir contre lui, Ivan…

 

« Coach, je suis tellement désolé, je veux faire quelque chose pour vous aider, je… Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour que rien de tel ne vous arrive une nouvelle fois, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

« Ivan… »

« J’ai foi en vous Niko, vous allez le faire. » C’est Lucas cette fois, et ensuite Niko se retrouve dans les bras de tous les autres, peut-être est-il déjà accepté ? Il ne peut pas le savoir, mais il est moins triste de savoir que personne n’a l’air de vouloir le juger et l’humilier sur ça.

 

_____________________________________

 

Niko rentre chez lui le soir, il lance un regard à son vase vide près de son lit où il s’assoit, il a enlevé ses fleurs quand James est parti, quand il a compris que c’était trop tard pour qu’il soit totalement heureux et sauvé du passé. Il prend son téléphone et compose le numéro qu’il connaît par cœur avec celui de Robert, avant de le plaquer contre son oreille : Une tonalité. Une deuxième. Une troisième. Niko perd espoir. Le message qui lui dit de rappeler plus tard, mais c’est tout de suite qu’il a besoin de lui… Il réessaye, parce qu’il a encore un dernier espoir, parce qu’il a cette nécessité de garder la tête hors de l’eau grâce à lui…

 

« Niko ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Jam… Je… C’est dur sans toi James… »

« Je sais, ça l’est pour moi aussi, mais j’ai confiance et je sais que tu vas leur montrer tout ce que tu sais faire. Tu vas le faire Niko, je suis là pour toi, même si tu ne me voies pas… »

« Tu me manques… J’ai encore peur sans toi, je ne sais plus si c’est bon ou pas d’en parler… »

« C’est une bonne chose, ils auront confiance en toi Niko, ne t’en fais pas pour tes souvenirs, ils font de toi quelqu’un d’unique et incroyable, tu es si puissant, tu vas marcher sur la Bundesliga, je ne veux voir que ça, je ne veux que toi Niko. »

« Prends soin de Luka à Madrid, s’il te plaît… »

« Ce sera fait. Prends soin de toi, de Robbie, de toute l’équipe et des nouveaux, et si on doit se revoir c’est en finale de Ligue des Champions ! N’abandonne pas Niko, je t’aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur, alors ne te fais pas de mal, les gens ne sauront jamais ce que tu as vécu, mais ce n’est pas grave, tu es plus fort que toutes les personnes que je connaisse. Niko, tu vas faire des grandes choses, et je ne peux pas attendre de te serrer une nouvelle fois contre moi, de t’embrasser, de prendre soin de toi, de tout faire pour sécher ta peine. »

« Je compte les minutes James, je ne veux que te revoir moi aussi… »

« Tu es magnifique Niko. »

« James… »

« Tes marques te rendent plus beau. »

« Je suis horrible avec… »

« La plus belle fleur d’Europe Niko, c’est ce que tu es. »

« Merci James, merci de ne jamais m’avoir abandonné, d’être toujours là… »

« Te Quiero Niko. »

« Ich auch James. »

 

 

« Prends soin de toi. » C’était une promesse mutuelle, ils se reverraient plus forts, plus heureux, plus aimants, parce qu’ils étaient liés, parce que ce n’était pas Jürgen le responsable de tout ça, mais juste leur amour…

 

FIN


End file.
